Shooting Star
by ElisaFob
Summary: Hinata is still the heir after proving her worth to her father. She is still head over heels in love with Naruto, without him knowing it.  Therefore she has to once again prove her worth, but if not as a ninja, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's my new fanfic! =D God I'm excited^^… I've finished a little part of the script… and I need something to make the time go since fanfiction has some errors that make it impossible to download the last chapters of my other stories! XC…..**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

*Before the story starts*

"_You're going down, Madara!" Naruto shouts at the crazy, raven haired man in front of him. That man was the source of everything bad that had happened the last years. Asuma's death, Jiraya's death, Sasuke's betrayal….._

"_Hah! Yeah, right. When I'm finished with you, I'm going to take your dear Kyuubi with me and fulfill my plan!" Madara shouted there he stood._

_Kabuto was already dead, betrayed by Madara himself. Naruto felt the Kyuubi making it's vessel around him, surrounding him in red burning acid. Even though he knew that he would be covered in wounds, he knew that he had to take Madara down._

That was for over three months ago. Naruto was now known as a hero in every hidden village. He was now training to be Hokage. The one teaching him is Kakashi, who became Hokage when Tsunade decided to retire.  
Sakura had become the "head nurse" in the Konoha's medic team.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji had managed to kill their sensei. On his own orders of course, but that didn't make it feel any better. Shikamaru found his source of peace in his training with Kurenai's daughter, Yuki. Chouji was training too, to become the head of his clan.

Ino on the other hand was busy training her own team with genins.

Neji had become ANBU captain. Lee was a teacher in the academy, as a special teacher for taijutsu. Konohamaru had already become a chuunin; he and his teammates were struggling towards the top.

Shino had gotten his own team of tracking-nin and he was always busy finding new ways of espionage. Kiba was also training to become leader of his clan. Tenten had become a perfect weapon master and was now helping the Konoha weapons smith with designing new weapons. Everybody seemed to have achieved something.

But there were one that felt like a real outsider. She had developed a lot when it came to her nin skills and medic skills. But that was kinda all that was.

Hyuuga Hinata sat by the pond in her garden, thinking. She was wearing her white yukata and her hair was in a high ponytail. She'd grown into a real beauty. But even so, her white eyes would almost always show depression and sorrow whenever she was alone.

"What do I have to do?" she asked herself while making circles in the water. What she was asking herself was what was she going to do now? She had already proven her worth to her father, he had said so himself. Everybody thought worthy of her. But why should that matter when she didn't even think worthy of herself?

She sighed. She had to do something. It had been two years since the attack on Konoha. Two years since she confessed. Two years since she'd had the chance to actually talk to Naruto. The war had taken too much time. Then there were the chase after Sasuke.

Sasuke was the one to kill Danzo. But after the war he just disappeared. Nobody had seen him. Sakura and Naruto were still watching out for him. That was why Naruto's Hokage training was taking so long. Kakashi and Tsunade had made an agreement; that Naruto wouldn't be made Hokage until they both were assured that he wouldn't be controlled by his emotions if he had to deal with Sasuke in the future.

Hinata felt a hot tear fall down from her eye. She hated what that damn Uchiha was doing to her friends, and she couldn't do anything about it!

"Hi, Hinata!" someone shouted from the training grounds. Hinata was walking and Ino was on training ground three. Hinata smiled towards her and walked through the gate. "Hi, Ino. Where are the genins?" she asked as she walked up to her friend. "Oh, Yuuki and Akane is training some water jutsu in the pond over there." Ino answered as she pulled a kunai out from one of her vest pockets. "Where's Aoi?" Hinata asked. Aoi Hyuuga was one from the branch family. Instead of the regular purple hint in the Hyuugas white eyes, he had a blue hint. "He's at the academy, helping Lee teaching some genins about Nintaijutsu. You know Lee only can do taijutsu." Ino said as she threw the kunai into the woods.

Hinata activated her byakugan in matter of seconds and saw where the kunai hit. It hit a tree by the pond on the other side of the small part of the woods. She turned it off "Why did you..?" Hinata got her answer before her question was asked.

Because Yuuki and Akane, right then and there, jumped down from the woods "You wanted us back, Ino-sensei?" Yuuki asked.

Even though Yuuki had the same name as Kurenai's daughter, they were totally different. Kurenai's daughter had inheritated her mother's appearance and her father's nin skills.

Hinata smiled a little when she remembered the confusion between Yuuki's mother and Kurenai when everybody discovered that the girls name was almost the same, if not for the second "y".

"Yeah. How is your jutsu going? How tall is your water dragon now?" Ino asked the genins. "We're about to reach one and a half meter." Akane answered with pride in his eyes.

"Good. If we keep this up we'll reach two meters before tomorrow and then we'll have to get Aoi in on the project." Ino smiled towards the genins. This was obviously good news because the two faces brightened up and they ran towards the pond again.

"Project?" Hinata asked her friend. "Their parents have asked to see a special jutsu and how much time they need to train before they can use it. It's just to test me! Those stupid parents doesn't trust me just because of my special jutsu!" Ino complained. Hinata giggled. "Well, you **could** find out about their family secrets without anybody knowing it." Hinata reasoned. "So?" Ino grumbled.

Hinata sighed again. She hadn't had a mission for ages! Everybody was busy, except her! Hinata clenched her teeth at the thought of being useless.

She dressed herself in her usual nin-wear before starting on her way towards the Hokage tower.

"Hokage-sama!" Hinata said as she walked inside the office. Nobody was there except the Hokage himself. "Well, hello, Hinata. Strange to see you just barge in here." A voice said form behind the chair.

Hinata blushed when her shy self came back to reality. "Sorry, Hokage-sama.. I… I just.." Hinata mumbled while she covered her face with one palm.

The one in the chair turned around and Hatake Kakashi in full Hokage-clothing turned his one-eyed stare towards the girl. "It's alright, Hinata. And you can call me Kakashi." Kakashi said as he motioned for the chair in front of his desk.

Hinata did so. "Kakashi, not to be rude or anything, but why haven't I gotten a mission in about two months?" Hinata asked while crossing her arms and holding her stare on the floor. "Because it has been so peaceful…" Kakashi started.

"Please don't mock me, Kakashi. I'm the only one in my year who's not on mission every other week." Hinata said. Kakashi sighed and folded his arms "Hinata, can I be totally honest with you about something?" he asked.

Hinata looked up at him with a shocked expression "Of course, you can. Have I done something that.." she started. Kakashi rose one palm "No, you haven't. But what I'm going to tell you is of more personal relevance." He explained. He placed his head on his hands before continuing "I haven't sent you on any mission the last months because of your personal state."

"What do you mean..?" Hinata began. "Please don't interrupt. I notice more than you think. Am I right in saying that you've proven your worth when it comes to your father?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "Good. But when it comes to some of your friends, you haven't?" he asked.

Hinata blushed. He was totally right "I… yes." She said after a sigh. "And you don't have the courage to interrogate these friends of yours?" Kakashi continued. Hinata nodded again and tears developed in the corner of her eyes.

"Ever since I confessed he hasn't talked to me. I don't know if he returns my feelings or not. N-" she began. "No names. Let's still keep this at a small professional level." Kakashi stated. Hinata nodded before continuing "It's like he's avoiding me. Am I paranoid or… gods… I'm asking the Hokage for boy tips!" Hinata exclaimed to herself before blushing.

Kakashi smiled "Hinata, it's okay. I know how oblivious that "boy" can be. But I'm sorry that I don't know what you have to do to catch the boy's attention." Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded. "Why don't you go on a vacation of some sort. Visit your family in other villages?" Kakashi suggested. Hinata thought about it before deciding. "Kakashi, can I ask for permission for a temporary leave?" Hinata asked while standing form the chair.

"Temporary leave?" Kakashi asked. "Yes. It's not just for an vacation. I.. think I need to.. travel to.. get some things sorted…" Hinata tried to explain with a sigh. Kakashi understood her and smiled "Alright. I give you my permission. But you'll have to report to me two times a week." Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Kakashi. But… could you please not tell everybody where I'm going? I'll tell my father but nobody else." Hinata asked. "I promise." Kakashi smiled as the girl bowed and jogged outside.

"Father, can I talk to you?" Hinata asked outside her father's room. It wasn't his bedroom, more his office, except everything was in sitting-height. "Come in, Hinata." Her father said.

She slid the door open and walked inside. She sat down in front of her father who sat behind his desk. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked. Hinata looked into the floor, she wasn't used to her father's attention yet. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving." She said before gaining the courage to look her father in the eye.

Her father blinked before asking "Leaving? What do you mean, child?".

"I mean that I'm leaving for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone. It's just that I have some problems I have to get sorted out." Hinata tried to explain. Her father who was more affectionate than one would believe said "Aha, I understand.".

"The Hokage knows about it and I've gotten my permission. He also said that my job would still be here when I come back." She said. Her father nodded "Just promise me one thing.."

"Wait. Just promise me first that you won't tell anyone about this. Not even Neji nee-san." Hinata said. Her father smiled "I promise. Now promise **me **this."

"What?" Hinata said. "That you'll keep yourself safe." Her father said with more affection in his eyes than ever. Hinata smiled "I promise, father."

Hinata sighed. She seemed to do that a lot these days. She had placed her drawstring bag on her bed and now she was filling it with everything she needed for her journey, at least to the next village.

She'd taken all the money she'd saved from her account and sealed them into something Tenten called a "bank-scroll". She packed down an extra jacket, a few kunais and shurikens. Then it was her toiletries and "hair equipment" as she called it. It consisted of different hairbands and other things she needed to pull her hair away from her face.

She looked towards her bedside table. The photo of herself, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai was in one frame. The other frame was a picture of them all, absolutely everybody. The photo was taken on Tsunade's birthday four years ago and she'd insisted on a photo.

Everybody had a smile. And the girls had insisted that Hinata sat beside Naruto. Everybody from her year sat on benches. Their sensei's stood on the side. Gai, Kakashi, Genma and Ibiki on one side. Kurenai, her daughter Yuki, Ebisu, Yamato and everybody else on the other side.

Hinata smiled towards the photos. Then she walked up to them, took the picture out of the frames and placed them in her jacket's inner pockets. "Now I'll always have them with me." She said to herself.

Her father walked her to the gate. When they could see it, someone already stood there.

"Who..Kakashi-sama!" Hinata said as they got closer to the gate. "Hi, you two. I just wanted to say goodbye. And I needed to talk to your father without the chance of someone from your clan eavesdropping." Kakashi said. Hinata's father smirked. He knew well how much his clan liked to eavesdrop on news. Hinata smiled.

"Hinata. You're sure you'll be okay?" her father asked. Hinata looked him in the eye. "I think I'll be just fine, father." She answered with a smile. Kakashi smiled when they hugged. Hinata smiled at the feeling. "Hinata, I'll expect your report in three days." Kakashi said.

It was a Sunday, around eight PM when Hinata waved goodbye and started on her journey.

**A/N Well what do you think of the start on my new fanfic? And if you worry about me writing the sequel to a new life… I'm working on it!**

**Edit: Oh by the way… I'm kinda starting on a new project…starting after I've finished the sequel to A New Life…I'll tell you more about it later ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter 2.**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me**

Hinata was humming. She was walking and humming. She didn't have a clue on what melody she was humming on, she just hummed. She'd been travelling for three hours. She'd expected herself to be there by now.

"Where is it…?" Hinata asked herself and the view around her. She was standing on a road that leads past a forest. She continued and sighed relieved when she saw what she was looking for.  
It was a cliff. She walked out to the edge and looked over the beautiful view. She could see some mountains far on the other side of many fields, ponds and a big village. It wasn't as big as Konohagakure, but big enough. "There you are." Hinata smiled to herself.  
She looked down the cliff and saw that it was ready for use. She took a good grip around the strap of her backpack and jumped.

_What a feeling!_ She thought to herself. She glided down towards the bottom of the cliff several meters below her and the wind went through her hair. She smiled as she put more chakra to her feet and gained more speed.  
Then she saw the marked point where she was supposed to jump away from the cliff wall. She did so and landed in a tree not too far away from the cliff wall itself. She sighed once of excitement before looking behind her.  
She had often used this wall to get down from the cliff when she, her family and Neji was on a visit to this village. The village was called Honoo, which means flame. It gained its name when the village experienced a big fire. Half of the village got burned down. Thankfully that was several decades ago so the village was totally fine now.

And the Hyuugas did the land of Fire a favor when a part of their clan moved there. It was Neji's father who was responsible for it. He wanted them to protect something important to their country and at that time the country had one of their ANBU HQs in the village. Now the part of the clan that lives there has the commando over their own ANBU department. Since the village lies near the western boarder the department has the responsibility of protecting a part of the boarder itself.

Now Hinata was back on the ground, looking into the forest she had to walk through to get to the road, leading to the village. The road she'd jumped down from lead to the farmers fields before it reached the village, and to save time the Hyuugas made this rode for nins who wanted to reach the village in a hurry.

She fixed her clothing because she knew how her relatives were. Then she jumped up onto one tree branch and went on running towards the village.

"HINATA!" was the sound causing the ringing in Hinata's ears as she walked through the compound-gate. Hinata felt her body almost being crushed under the power of her cousin's strength. "Sh-Shigeki.." Hinata managed to say.

Shigeki was a girl on Hinata's age, only a few years younger. She was very strong but also very petite. Not in height, though. "C-Can you put me down?" Hinata said when it had gone several seconds but her cousin hadn't put her down yet. "Of course. What are you doing here? Why are you alone?" the girl asked.  
Shigeki was a resemblance to Hinata's sister. She had the dark brown hair with a little hair in her face. Her eyes had a grey tint. Shigeki was wearing the same outfit as Neji, only in a female's cut. "I'll tell everything **after** I've said hello to your mother." Hinata said.

Shigeki nodded and pulled her cousin towards the big house.

"Hinata! So good to see you!" Shigeki's mother said. Hinata was pulled into another bone-breaking hug. "Hi. G-good to see you too." She managed to mumble. Shigeki's mother was Hinata's father's first cousin. Her name was Ji. "Are you here alone?" Ji asked.  
They were sitting in what Hinata called the "greeting room". It was only a room with a small table in the middle. A servant served them tea before Hinata answered. Shigeki was sitting beside her mother.  
"Yes, I'm here alone…" Hinata started and told them about why she was on this journey. She didn't tell them about Naruto, only that she had some problems back home that she needed to find a solution too and that she wouldn't find it in Konoha.  
Ji looked like she understood. "Well, I at least hope you'll stay here for a while. We can provide you with what you need and can carry at once." Ji said. Hinata smiled at the woman with gratefulness in her eyes.

"Hinata, you have to tell me EVERYTHING!" Shigeki exclaimed as Hinata put down her pack. "About…?" Hinata asked pretended to be oblivious. "About you-know-who!" Shigeki exclaimed annoyed. "Oh." Hinata had expected something about why she was there, not something about **him**. "Soooo…. I know all about you confessing a while ago." Shigeki said as she fell down onto the bed. They were in the room where Hinata always slept when she was there.  
There was a big bed in the middle of the room. In front of the bed there was a drawer. There weren't very much else in the room except a full body mirror and a door leading out into Hinata's private garden. "Come oooon! Teeeeell meeee!" Shigeki begged. Hinata sweatdropped. It was like having a second Ino.

"Nothing has happened." Hinata sighed as she took out the picture from her inner jacket-pocket. She gave it a look before turning towards the bedside where there stood and empty picture frame. She put the picture into the frame and looked at it again. It was the picture of all her friends, absolutely everybody. She sighed.  
Shigeki noticed that. "What's up, Hinata? And don't mock me because I know there's something." She asked as she sat straight. Hinata sighed again and sat down on the bed. "Hinata..?" Shigeki asked worried when she saw her cousin's fists becoming white as she clenched them.

"H-? What's wrong?" Shigeki asked even more worried as she saw some teardrops fall down onto Hinata's fists. "H-he hasn't even talked to me. I-I didn't know what to do. I couldn't d-deal with it anymore…" Hinata gave up on explaining and buried her face in her palms and let her tears out. Shigeki laid her arms around her cousin.

"Hinata.." Shigeki said as she tried to comfort her. "I-I just left! I couldn't deal with it anymore… the constant wondering if he could notice me when I walked past him or if he did even care about me after I confessed. There were many times that I fought side by side with him in the war, but he was the usual Naruto… I just thought he would at least show **some **sign of… if he loved me back… o-or not." Hinata gave up again and sobbed.

"Hinata. It's going to be okay. This Naruto, he's training to become Hokage, right?" Shigeki asked. Hinata nodded as she wiped the tears away. "Well, then he's busy. And maybe, maybe, this friend of his is taking all his time?" Shigeki tried to reason.

Hinata nodded, even though she knew it wasn't true. That was at least what she thought. He didn't seem busy. But then he could be busy in his mind, worrying about where his lost teammate is and if he's okay. Hinata didn't know anything about what went through his mind these days. She was so confused. She was hurt by the thought of him ignoring her because of the confessing.  
Hinata laid her arms around her cousin and felt her tears come back as she realized that she had to do something with her life, but could she do it when she was so confused, and in love?

"Naruto!" a voice was heard through the corridors in the Hokage tower. Naruto felt the chills go down his back as he felt the resemblance between Tsunade-baa's voice and Sakura-chan's voice. Especially when they called after him like he'd done something reeeeeaaalllyyy bad, then they had a special icy tone.

Naruto was standing by the secretary's desk, delivering some papers when Sakura shouted after him from the entrance. Her pink hair now reached her knees when it was loose; to keep it away she always had it in a bun created by braids. "S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto tried.

His friend had a very angry expression in her face which scared the hell out of him. Even Shizune who sat behind the desk was scared of her. "Oh, don't Sakura-chan me, you little… AH!" Sakura shouted out in pure anger as she couldn't find a proper name to call her friend.

"I-I need to talk to you.." Sakura said and began to pull him towards the Hokage's office. "But.. Sakura-chan I-I need to.." Naruto said and tried to pull away. "OH NO, you little scumbag." Sakura said and used her strength to pull him by his feet. Naruto left some marks when he tried to grip the floor without a good result.

"Kakashi!" Sakura shouted as she kicked the door open. Kakashi obviously expected her. "Oh, hello, Sakura… didn't think it would take you more than two hours…" Kakashi said and looked out the window. Hinata had left at eight PM that night. Around the time when everybody was either at the Hokage-tower, going through some information for the mission the next morning or at the bars, having some fun before their next mission. Hinata hadn't done any of those things in weeks and Kakashi also knew that was only a small part of her reason to leave.

"I don't exactly know what you mean and right now I don't care. I just want to know **one **little thing." Sakura said still with Naruto's foot in her grip. Naruto looked both humiliated and scared at the same time. Kakashi didn't look too confident either.  
"Really, and that is..?" he asked.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HINATA?" Sakura shouted. Naruto sweatdropped, what a way to make a scene, girl!

"I'm not sure of why I should tell you that, Sakura." Kakashi said. He had gotten tired of Sakura's attitude. When Tsunade was Hokage, Sakura had gotten used to getting privileges the others did not, and when he didn't give her that, she became pissed.  
Sakura was still Sakura, she was just a little spoiled when it came to the rules.

"And why is that, exactly? _Hokage-sama._" Sakura spit. "Because just being her colleague and friend doesn't give you the right to know everything about where she is and is doing." Kakashi reasoned as he rose and turned his gaze to the window. "I… Kakashi… where is she?" Sakura asked again.  
"Asking again won't give you what you want." Kakashi said and smirked. He knew all about her façade. "I.." Sakura started. Naruto was getting tired of just laying there.

"Why don't you drop the façade now, Sakura, and ask me what you really want?" Kakashi asked as he turned around. Sakura blinked. He _knew?_ "Fine. What did Neji and Tenten mean with Hinata being on a temporary leave?" Sakura asked Kakashi and finally let go of Naruto's foot. Naruto got up real quick and waited for the answer.

"Because she needed a vacation." Kakashi answered. Sakura was getting really annoyed. "Kakashi, spill it!" she ordered. Kakashi smirked. "Fine, Sakura. Hinata asked me for a temporary leave – I don't know how long she'll be gone – to find out about some things in her life." Kakashi said and gave Sakura the look that told her that she wouldn't get anything more out of him.

"Neji!" Sakura shouted as she walked into the training grounds. "What is it, Sakura?" Neji asked as he jumped down from a tree. They were all used to her arriving at places, shouting after them. "I overheard you and Tenten talking about Hinata and her "temporary leave". What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Geez, Sakura-chan. Spent much time with Ino lately?" Naruto asked his friend. Sakura gave him a deadly look. Neji sighed. "If you absolutely have to know, I just talked to my father and he told me that Hinata was off to visit some relatives." Then he disappeared in a pile of white feathers. "Damn, Hyuuga!" Sakura shouted.

"Geez! Sakura-chan, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or something?" Naruto asked his friend. He'd gotten a little more sarcastic lately.

"No.. Naruto… the one thing making me angry… is YOU!" Sakura said and punched the nearest trees into bits.

**A/N Well, well…. Why is Sakura angry at Naruto? Hmmm… wait and you'll see in the next chapter! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's chapter 3^^**

**I know the start of this story feels a bit rushed… sorry…**

**BTW from Thursday next week to someday in two weeks I'll be inactive for a while… I*M GOING TO LONDON! :D**

**Yep.. me and my classmates are all going to London. We're going to visit Madame Tussaud's, hopefully the dungeon, The tower(Of course), the London zoo(at least for some of us because half the class are going to this football match) and a lot more^^**

**I can't wait! :D I'm going to shop until I drop at camden market! ^^**

**Well, enough babble.. **

**Naruto is not mine**

"Wha..? Me? What did I do?" Naruto asked Sakura. "Oh, of course the great hero of all times didn't do anything!" Sakura said and turned towards Naruto with death in her eyes. "What about the one you should be with right now? What if she left because of you?" Sakura asked while pointing at Naruto.  
"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, even though he kinda knew. He just didn't want to admit it. "I'm talking about what you should've done ages ago! I bet she's not off at some relatives at all, I bet she's run away!" Sakura said.  
"Who..?" Naruto started again. "Oh! Naruto, you can be so stupid sometimes! I'm talking about the one who confessed her love for you when you were at your deathbed! I'm talking about Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto froze. Of course, Naruto hadn't forgotten. How could he? Every second he used to take over the kyuubi, fight Madara, fix the village – he also used those seconds to think about her. What he was going to do when he would talk to her the next time.  
There was only one problem. There never was any "next time". Naruto had gotten afraid with time. Afraid that her feelings towards him had faded. He had also been afraid that he wasn't the right one for her. How could he be? A kyuubi vessel that hadn't noticed how she felt in all those years.  
His feelings towards Sakura had changed from a crush to the feelings of a very good friend, nothing more.  
"You have nothing to say?" Sakura asked Naruto harshly. She'd accepted how Naruto treated Hinata until now. But now she had to do something about this oblivious and seemingly stupid friend of her.

Sakura noticed that he made fists and opened them several times. "She confessed her love to you, she was prepared to die for you when you were lying there with Pain's metal sticks pierced through your body." Sakura exclaimed. "How can you treat her this way? Hinata has totally changed because of you." Sakura continued.  
"Stop… just stop talking.." Naruto whispered. "NO! I won't! Can you please tell me why you all of a sudden don't care about her?" Sakura shouted.  
There was someone in the trees that also wanted to know that. Neji had managed to place himself in the tree, his chakra fully hidden.

Naruto swallowed. He had a reason. One he thought was enough to keep away from Hinata. "Please, tell me why…" Sakura said. Tears had developed in her eyes. "Why are you crying?"Naruto asked with a slow voice. "Because… you remind me of him…" she mumbled.  
Naruto looked up. Him? Did she mean Sasuke? "Wha…?"  
"You remember, don't you. He left the village right after I confessed to him. She left the village after she had confessed to you… only that you are still here…." Sakura choked up between sobs.

"Sakura…" Naruto said. He had done something terrible. In his training to become Hokage and his fear of hurting her by being with her, he didn't think of how she felt. He'd done exactly the same as Sasuke did. He ran away from love. "Don't apologize to me. You are still here… that's the problem. Why are you here, when you should be out there, looking for her!" Sakura shouted.

"Listen, Sakura. How can I be with her? You saw what I had to become to win over Pain. I had to become a monster that didn't know the difference between friend and foe. There has to be someone better for her out there." Naruto said.  
There were some movements between the trees, but Sakura and Naruto didn't notice them. "You know that's not true." Sakura said. She knew she couldn't make him change his mind at the moment.  
"How can it not be?" Naruto whispered as he walked away.

Hinata stretched. It felt good to stretch her full body after whole night of sleep. Shigeki had held her all the time until she'd fallen asleep from exhaustion after crying all night. Hinata felt that she'd gotten tired of crying. She had to do something! But what?  
"Hinata? Are you okay in there?" someone asked from outside her room. Hinata sat up straight in her bed. She was wearing the same clothes form last night. "Yeah, I'm okay." Hinata answered. Shigeki entered.  
"What time is it?" Hinata asked. She didn't have a clock in her room. "Around noon.. You finally fell to sleep at 3 AM." Shigeki said as she sat down beside Hinata.

"Shigeki… I need help.." Hinata mumbled. "Wha..? What do you mean?" Shigeki asked worried. "I need you to help me getting my life back on track.." Hinata said. "Alright, stop it. You sound like some famous drug-addict. But if it helps, I have some tickets." Shigeki said before a small smile showed on her lips.

"Tickets? For what?" Hinata asked as she yawned. "For a concert, dummy! I'm taking you to a concert in Tensai." Shigeki continued and her smile got wider.

"Tensai? Isn't that the hidden village of..?"

"Yup, that one." Shigeki answered. "But I can't go there! The bomb made it impossible for nins to do their work there." Hinata said. "So? Aren't you outside your village for a vacation?" Shigeki said and gave her cousin and pouting look.

Tensaigakure no Sato was the village hidden amongst the Disaster. The village was incredibly big. Several of decades ago, some crazy scientist had made a bomb that destroyed the environment around the village. Half the village got crushed and half the population got killed.  
After the fear of more bombing had subsided and the village had gotten rebuilt, a very terrible discovery was done. Every time a shinobi tried to use his or hers chakra inside a certain area, it was like they didn't have chakra at all. That discovery had been done ages ago.

"…plus… the scientists have already officially told the people that the "thing" causing the chakra to "disappear", is about to subside." Shigeki explained. "What? But why haven't any shinobi been there yet, then?" Hinata asked.  
"Because Tensai doesn't want any interference from shinobi when they've made it on their own for so long." Shigeki said. Tensai was a village big enough to cause problem if it wanted war, but it the government – the chief's they had instead of a kage – didn't care about war and concentrated on their people. The other shinobi villages like Suna and Konoha then let out a relieved breath when the village told them that it wanted to stay a nin and samurai free village.  
Hinata had never been there herself, but she'd been told that it was totally different from the villages she was used to.  
Hinata nodded. "Alright. But..?" she started.  
"But what? It's only a concert. It's this really cool band. The lead singer is really cool! Please, please come with me!" Shigeki begged and made a pouting puppy-face. Hinata sighed "Fine, I'll go with you to this concert. Which band is it, by the way?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, the band is called Black Velvet." Shigeki said as she danced her way out of the room.  
Hinata nodded. Hinata decided to change her clothes and brush her teeth before greeting the rest of her relatives which might wake up in matter of minutes.

"Hinata-san!" the twins squealed as Hinata got crushed between two girls only half her age. They had dark brown hair and their eyes were totally white. They were dressed in two identical dresses. The dresses were purple and white and Hinata could see that they were of the Lolita type.

"Hi, you two." Hinata said while she returned the hug. "Now, you two be careful with the dresses your mother bought for you." Shigeki lectured as she walked past Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata." Hinata's other cousin said as he walked past her. It was Rippa, her 21 years old third cousin. "Hi, Rippa." Hinata said. Rippa was a weird one. He had black hair that he cut short and his eyes was totally white. Hinata had heard from Shigeki that Rippa had cut his hair short just to irritate the elders in their clan. Rippa was a handsome guy, Hinata had to admit that, it was just that.. Rippa had never showed any interest in girls.

Hinata didn't really bother about it, it was Shigeki who ones had a crush on him. Shigeki was Hinata's first cousin, while the twins were her second cousins and Rippa was her third. Yep, a lot of cousins. Shigeki's mother was her own mother's sister and then it went on and on into the family tree.

Rippa then suddenly stopped after around two steps. He turned around "Hinata..?".

"It is you!" he then suddenly shouted before giving Hinata a big hug. "Yeah.. hi…" Hinata almost got choked. Rippa released her "What are you doing here? Are you alone?" he asked. "I'm on a kinda vacation… and yeah I'm alone." Hinata smiled. "Aww… damnit. I hoped Neji-san would be here so I could get my revenge." Rippa pouted.

Hinata laughed. "Oh, you two and your challenges." She said. Rippa and Neji would challenge each other at different things everytime Neji would visit. There weren't any rules except the one Neji had come up with after he became ANBU captain; no crime. Rippa wasn't the one to follow the laws so very much.

"Hinata! Breakfast is ready!" Shigeki shouted from the door. Hinata, Rippa and the twins were standing in the hallway leading both to outside and to the kitchen.  
"Coming…" Hinata said before entering the kitchen. Rippa was being held back by the twins and Hinata laughed at the sight of them, hugging his legs.  
"Now, now you two. Let Rippa go.." Shigeki said and the twins followed orders.

**A/N Hiya! Long time no see… well at the beginning of this chapter I'm bragging about going to England… well now I'm back! ^^**

**BTW Black Velvet is a band created by NineInjections.. a great artist on deviantart…**

**You'll have to look up her gallery yourselves for now because I won't let out too much spoilers for the next chapters ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/F Here's chapter 4! ^^….**

**Me: Akamaru! Where is that dog…**

**Kiba: He's gone missing… well well… maybe Eilistraee is feeding him again..**

**Sakura: Maybe..**

**Me:..uhm..**

**Sakura&Kiba: What?**

**Me: This isn't your story….**

**Sakura&Kiba: woops… **

**Me: *slapping forehead***

**BTW… I haven't told you how the characters look now in the story, have I?... well…. Just read XD**

"Naruto!" Shizune said for the fourth time.

Naruto who was lost in his own thoughts blinked and said "What?". "…here.. Kakashi wants you to sign this." Shizune said and placed the scroll in front of the orange nin. Naruto nodded. Shizune sighed.

Shizune stood in the door and looked at the blonde nin. He had changed a lot during the rebuilding of the village. His hair had gotten longer and now hangs over his forehead protector. He still wore the orange pants, but he'd replaced the orange jacket with a black sweater. Over the sweater he would wear the regular flak jacket. He also had begun to wear black fingerless gloves.

He also wore the long orange sage-cloak nowadays. Shizune smiled when she remembered Ino once complimenting how hot Naruto was beginning to look. Hey, he'd even got his own fangirl-group.

Shizune waited for Naruto to sign the scroll and then left him alone. The room he sat in was the room where the elders usually discussed with the Hokage. As the Hokage apprentice, he had full access to it.

Naruto sighed one last time before he rose from the sofa he sat in and walked to the windows. He closed his eyes and remembered the day when he felt that his heart broke. When he thought that Hinata had died. The day when she confessed to him and got stabbed by one of Pains metal sticks, just because he was so weak that he couldn't get out of the stupid situation he was in by himself.

Then a little creature appeared on his shoulder. It was a little Sakura, dressed in white and with a halo over her head. "Don't blame yourself for that. She went out on the battlefield, ready to die for you." The little Sakura said. But then another creature appeared, this time on his other shoulder. It was another Sakura, this time dressed in black and with a devil's tail and a devil fork. "Yeah, but you should've managed to get out of that stupid situation yourself! I mean, come on! Knocked to the ground with a metal stick? You should've been able to do better than that!" the little devil shouted.

"Don't listen to her! You are the reason that the war stopped! You managed to defeat Madara all by yourself!" the little angel shouted. "By himself? Oh, no! Don't you forget that thanks to maybe all the other nins in the whole world, he didn't have to fight through a thousands of Zetsu clones! And don't make me start on all the dead people coming back to life.." The little devil started.

"Even so, Naruto has to realize that he's not a weak ninja!" The little angel shouted. The two of them started to argue and the little devil even threatened to come over and beat the angel up.

"Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head as he got back to reality and the little devil and angel disappeared. "Yes..?" he said even before he knew who wanted to talk to him.

Naruto looked up from the glass and saw Kakashi standing beside him. "You okay?" Kakashi said as he sat down on the couch. "Yeah…" Naruto said as he sat down on the opposite side of the little table in front of Kakashi.

"Naruto, I thought that I had taught you up better than to believe that I would believe you when you are lying." Kakashi said and smirked. Even though he still had his mask on, Naruto could see that he smirked.

Naruto sighed. "It's just… you wouldn't understand." He said. Kakashi sweatdropped. He kinda knew what the problem was. Didn't Naruto think he'd dated at all in his life? "I think I would understand a little more than you think." Kakashi said. Naruto sighed again. "Have you ever kept away from someone because of the fear that you wouldn't be able to protect her?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi blinked. Yes, he had. Once. But that girl had died a long time ago. Long before he even knew how she felt. "Yes, I have.." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him and blinked. "You have?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "When I were around sixteen, my last teammate died. I must admit that I had a crush on her. But I wouldn't admit it because I was in denial that I could be good for any woman." Kakashi admitted. Naruto blinked again.

"Was that woman… Rin?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked up at Naruto and was about to ask how he knew. Naruto smiled "I had my share of archive files as reading materials…" he said. Kakashi nodded. "Yes, it was Rin. I didn't even know that she had had a crush on me the whole time. I felt really stupid afterwards, and I still do." Kakashi said and sighed.

"I have the feeling that I don't have to explain much of my problem to you, now do I?" Naruto said and smirked. It was a kinda sad smirk though, Kakashi thought. "No, you don't. Because she already has talked to me." Kakashi said.

Naruto sat up straight "What?". "She came and talked to me yesterday, a while before she left." Kakashi said. "What did she say?" Naruto said. "Oh, don't think that I'll tell what she told me to you. You'll have to find out about this yourself, or else it won't work properly. But I can tell you that you should really consider being with her or not. Drop the whole "I'm not good for her". Talk to her and find out if you actually feel for her the same way she feels for you." Kakashi said.

"I don't need to. I already know how I feel for her." Naruto said. "Then what's the problem?" Kakashi asked. "I.. just don't want to hurt her…" Naruto said. "Well, I think you're hurting her more by ignoring her, than actually telling her how you feel." Kakashi said.

"Shigeki, let go of the girl. You'll rip her arm off." Rippa said. Shigeki was pulling Hinata towards the big street filled with shops. Shigeki pretended to not listen as she pulled the raven haired girl into a shop. "Shigeki!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh, hush! You need some new clothes!" she said. Rippa sighed and sat down in the couch by the window.

Hinata looked around. The store was big and filled with the kinda clothes that was heavy, not because of the fabric, but because of the studs and chains and all the metal that was on the clothes. But Hinata had to admit, she had always been a little fangirl when it came to those kind of clothes.

That was also another reason that she'd felt like an outsider. She had totally different interests than the other girls when it came to clothes and jewellery and make up. Not that she wore very much make up.

Shigeki found many tops, pants, skirt and all kinds of clothing for Hinata. Hinata ended up buying a lot of them. She found out that she actually quite enjoyed wearing them and Rippa complimented her and said that they fit her figure.

When they were on their way back home, Rippa weren't the only one carrying heavy bags. Shigeki were the one to go around shopping, and Hinata and Rippa swore they had been into at least twenty shops when Shigeki finally decided that they should be going home. 

"Shigeki, are you sure that I'm even going to need all these clothes?" Hinata asked when they placed the bags in her room. "Of course! Now that you won't be going on any missions for a while, you need to look good!" Shigeki said. Hinata sighed. Rippa sweatdropped "I think Hinata looks good already… without your help.." he mumbled.

Hinata blushed. "Oh, hush you!" Shigeki said. "I'll make her look not only beautiful, but also cool and just as hardcore as the ninja she is." Shigeki said and blinked.

Rippa sighed. "I'm going training." He said as he walked outside. "Boys. Hmpf." Shigeki said. "Well then, lets get you into some of these outfits." Shigeki said and jumped. Hinata shivered because of fear at the thought of what Shigeki might dress her up in.

**A/N End of chapter 4 ^^**

**In the next chapters I'll go further into all the changes that the characters have gone through, and then I mean appearance ^^…**

**For example… the Naruto I explained at the beginning of this chapter is the Naruto designed by ****Kobylkavpyzamu on deviantart.**

**You can see the design here: **.com/art/Gutsy-Naruto-203957379?q=favby%3Aelinei%2F39852942&qo=23

**I only added the cloak. ^^ I just looooooved the hair 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's chapter 5!**

**I miss some comments here T-T… nah.. just kidding.. but I would love to hear your opinion on the story :D**

**One week until I have to wear my graduation-celebration-outfit to say it in English.. here in Norway we just call it "russeklær" which literally means russ-clothes.**

**And one friend of mine has just started watching Naruto…. Poor guy… he has a long way to go before he's done watching the last episode XD**

"So you girls will be going for Tensai in a few days?" Shigeki's mother asked. Hinata continued to eat her rice and waited for Shigeki to answer. "Yes! It'll be so much fun!" Shigeki exclaimed. Hinata sweatdropped. She'd only been there for like one day and already her cousin had managed to get her into things that she'd never done before. This would be her first time in Tensai and first concert. And she would even have to wear new clothes!

"Just be careful that it doesn't become too much new stuff for Hinata-san." Rippa commented. Shigeki scowled "Oh, hush. Some new clothes and some new experiences, what's so wrong about that? Besides, if anything go wrong, I'll take care of her." Shigeki said before grabbing one of the newly served onigiris.

"Well, as long as you don't get Hinata into any trouble. I don't want Hiashi to come here just to scold me for not taking care of his daughter." Shigeki's mother lectured. Shigeki sweatdropped "What, you don't trust me?" she asked her mother.

Hinata giggled. She actually looked forward to the concert. Even though it would be her first, she wasn't completely blank on the matter. "By the way… how do we get to Tensai?" Hinata asked before taking a bite of an onigiri.

"Oh, that's simple… we just travel like normal people." Shigeki answered. Hinata sweatdropped again. "…and then I mean by walking…" Shigeki said when she saw the looks on Rippa and Hinata's faces.

"How long will we be staying there?" Hinata asked. "A few days. I really want to go to the party after the concert so there will be a long night." Shigeki said as she reached out for her fourth onigiri. "Now, now. I think you've had enough of those onigiris, Shigeki!" Shigeki's mom said and lifted the plate with the last one.

"But mom!" Shigeki said and pouted. "No but. We'll save the last one for your father. I would've saved more, but you ate it all up!" Shigeki's mom said as she placed the plate on the kitchen counter.

"….Hinata..?" Shigeki asked as she tried to catch up with her cousin. Hinata had disappeared into the bushes, but that wasn't a big a challenge for the Byakugan.

Hinata had been thinking about him again. Shigeki understood that much. Shigeki was about to talk to her about him when she saw Hinata run off into the woods.

"Hinata!" Shigeki shouted. She could see her cousin continue further into the woods. At least she kept inside the compound. "Where is she?" someone shouted behind her. Shigeki turned around and shouted "See for yourself!" to Rippa before she ran after her cousin.

Hinata didn't know why she ran, she just did. She also cried. She didn't know when she stopped, only that she panted heavily and the tears flowed when she stopped moving.

She fell down to her knees and waited for her breath to come back. She felt so hopeless. Her crush had rejected her and now she was at the verge of running herself to death? She blushed at the thought of how her family would think of her.  
"Hinata!" she heard someone shout. Damn it! She hadn't thought of Shigeki. Had she followed her? Hinata stood up and waited for Shigeki to appear.  
"Hinata! What the hell!" Shigeki asked right after she had landed in front of her cousin. Now she held both her shoulders. "I.." Hinata mumbled before Rippa also jumped out of the woods.

"Hinata…" Rippa said before he noticed the strange look in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm fine.. really.." Hinata said. Shigeki scowled "Alright… let's get back."

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a moment?" Rippa asked. He stood in the door leading into her room. Hinata sat on the bed.

"Yeah, sure…" she said. Rippa closed the door before asking "Can you now please tell me why you have that look in your eyes?"he asked as he walked closer.

"Wha..? What look?" Hinata asked and looked shocked up at her cousin. "The look of depression." Rippa said as he walked to the window.

Hinata blinked. Was it that obvious? Well, of course it was obvious for anyone who knew her. Kakashi had discovered it. Hinata could swear that everyone else than Naruto knew.

"Is it.. because of him?" Rippa suddenly asked out of the blue. Hinata looked shocked at her cousin again "You know?" she asked. "Well, Shigeki isn't the safest person alive you could tell it to." Rippa said and smiled at her. Hinata smiled too.

Hinata sighed before she told him everything. She told him how she felt and she told him about how Naruto had behaved. Rippa listened to everything and didn't interrupt.

".. and almost hasn't talked to you ever since you confessed?" Rippa asked. Hinata nodded "Well, I'm sure I'm overdoing it a little, but it feels that way. When I got a mission with him on the team, he would find an excuse to skip the mission or just be cold towards me the whole time." Hinata said. Rippa could see that it hurt Hinata deeply.

"Hinata. I'm not trying to justify what he did, but maybe he has a reason. And that better be a good one or else he doesn't deserve you. Right now he doesn't – good reason or not. So just forget about him for the moment. Try to have some fun… try to forget all about him. Can you promise me one thing?" Rippa said.

Hinata looked at Rippa with wet eyes before she nodded. "Promise me that… you will forget him.. at least for the time being.." Rippa said with half closed eyes. Hinata weren't the one to promise things she didn't keep, so if she said yes this would really mean that she would forget him. "..or to make it easier… promise me that he won't keep you from living your life." Rippa said before he began to walk out the room.

What was she going to do? Hinata lay back on the bed. Most of her life she had been a timid and shy girl. But not anymore. Hinata allowed one more tear to fall down, but that would be the last one. The last tear she cried for someone who didn't deserve it.

"Hinata! We have to go packing!" Shigeki said. "Wha..? When do we have to leave?" Hinata asked. "Around noon tomorrow. I changed our departure date." Shigeki said and pulled Hinata towards the hallway. "Why?" Hinata asked as she tried to keep her balance. "Because I want to be in Tensai before some relatives arrive here…" Shigeki said and pouted with her puppy eyes. "….fine…" Hinata said and continued towards her room.

Hinata grabbed her pack from when she first got to this village and started to fill it with things she needed. This was going to be a long trip, but at least a pleasant one.

She found the bags filled with the clothes that Shigeki had bought her, but which she never had dared to wear. "Well, I'm turning a new leaf…" she said to herself before continuing with her packing.  
Ten minutes later she had to find Shigeki. "Shigeki… uhm… do you have another pack…" she asked when she'd found her cousin in her own room. "Yeah… sure…" she said before finding a big pack that you could attach at each hip and it would hang on your butt.

"Thanks!" Hinata said before running back to her room with a huge smile. Shigeki sweatdropped "Well, she's happy…".  
"I guess the promise she gave me worked…" Rippa said before he walked into the room. "What promise?" Shigeki asked as she went back to her own packing. "I made her promise me that _that guy _who's been keeping her from living her life, wouldn't anymore…" Rippa said as he threw himself down on the couch by the window.

"What!" Shigeki said as she dropped the clothing she had in her hands and grabbed Rippa by the collar. "If this ends bad… I'll torture you physically into next week!" Shigeki said. Rippa sweatdropped "You're bad at threats… you know that?" he said.

BAM!

Shigeki wiped her fist as she went back to packing. Rippa had gone through the paper wall when Shigeki punched his head.

Rippa got himself together and mumbled to himself "God… that time of the months or something..?" (**A/N He doesn't mean her period!**)

"Shigeki!" Hinata exclaimed as she ran into Shigeki's bedroom. "What?" Shigeki said as she put more clothes into her pack. "What happened?" Hinata said as she checked the hole in the wall. "Oh.. I just punched Rippa.." Shigeki said casually.

Hinata sweatdropped "aha…". That time of the month again? One time each month Shigeki would let out all the anger she had collected in the last month. Unfortunately she would let it out on others.  
"Well… I'll… leave you alone then.." Hinata said before she walked back to her room.

After half an hour Hinata was done packing and had already prepared her travelling outfit. She had to use some of the clothes that Shigeki bought. The pack that she had to attach to her hips didn't become too heavy, luckily!  
Hinata didn't know how long they were going to stay in Tensai, only that they were going to a concert and the band who was gonna play was Black Velvet.

"Hinata!" Shigeki shouted. All the baggage was in the wagon and Shigeki had to go fetch Hinata. Hinata was still eating breakfast after sleeping too long. Shigeki and Rippa literally had to drag her out of her bed.

"Hinata! We're ready to leave!" Shigeki shouted into the kitchen. Hinata rose from her seat at once with an onigiri in her mouth. "Where's Rippa?" Hinata asked. "He's in the wagon. We'll take the wagon to Tensai." Shigeki babbled as the walked outside.

Outside, in the middle of the big yard in front of the house there was a big wagon with two curtains as the only "door". It would be pulled by two horses. By the wagon was a half awake Rippa hugging his mother and saying goodbye.

Shigeki ran up to her own mother to say goodbye. "Hinata, this is Norite, the owner of the wagon. He'll be controlling the reins." Rippa said as he and an old man walked up to her.

The man had a friendly smile and Hinata watched as he petted the two brown horses with gently hands. After another round of goodbyes and Rippa had managed to get the twins of his ankle, they were on their way down the road and out of town.

**A/N Alright.. uhm… does this feel a bit rushed? Sorry!**

**It's just, I've had writing block all easter thanks to everything that's happening! XD**

**Plus that now that school has started again after Easter Vacation… I've gotten less time to write! T3T….**

**And on Saturday I'm going partying! So I'll be gone the whole night.. and sleeping maybe the whole day after XD…(kidding… I like to party.. but I hate to arrive home at late hours.. I usually go home by twelve..)**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here's chapter 6… I'm sooooo sorry that I'm late with this chapter.. I've worked a lot on my other fic, Changes… it's soon to be finished.. .and I've been extremely lazy these days when it comes to writing…**

**FORGIVE ME! T_T**

**EDIT: btw…. I was at my second party this weekend… when I'm writing this line it's may the tenth….Monday..**

**And I felt like a babysitter for everyone else! Grrr….-.-**

**EDIT2#: Now I'm sitting watching ESC 2011! ****I love Stella Mwangi(representing Norway) OG STELLA! ****Haba Haba, uchija ki baba! XD**

**EDIT3#: she didn't get to the finals T_T…..**

**EDIT4#: I never seem to get finished with this chapter-.-'**

**EDIT5#: Alright.. now my fic Changes is FINALLY finished so now I can focus on this one ;)**

"Rippa… are we there yet?" Shigeki asked for the hundredth time (Hinata was counting). "No… there are still a few kilometers…. Take it easy… we won't be there in the matter of a second, you know!" Rippa said.

Shigeki pouted. "Shigeki… Rippa told you when we left that we won't be there before six o'clock tonight!" Hinata said. She had her head hanging out the window. She had never taken wagon trips very well. "Hinata… are you okay?" Rippa asked. He sat on the opposite side of the wagon with his arms crossed.

"Y-yeah.." Hinata said. Then the wagon hit a bump on the road and Hinata had to cover her mouth. "Two hours.. just two hours…" Hinata mumbled to herself when the sickness had faded a little.

"You know.. Shigeki… I would've preferred the walking but then you had to get something on wheels!" Hinata complained as they finally got out of the wagon.  
"Yeah, yeah… well let's get all this luggage to the inn." Rippa said as he began to take out all the luggage. Shigeki began to help him.

Hinata was shocked. This village was totally different. She wasn't sure if it even was a village – more of a city. It looked like rain just without all the rain. There were tall buildings in all kinds of forms. The road weren't made of dirt, it was black. Hinata wasn't used to all this.

She felt like a small child lost in the market.  
"Hinata… you look pale.. is everything alright?" Shigeki asked from behind her. Hinata turned around "Yeah….".

Hinata helped them with the luggage. It was quite a lot. They got it to a nearby inn. The inn was in regular Japanese style, just as Hinata was used to.

Rippa ordered two rooms, one for him and one for the girls. A pair of male workers helped them with their luggage – Rippa had to take his own though, and on their way up he had to sweatdrop because all the flirting the males kept going. Hinata felt a little nervous at all the winks one of the males kept sending her.

When the luggage was finally in their room and Hinata could sit down on one of the beds in the room, she released a relieved sigh. "What's wrong?" Shigeki asked. She was standing by her own luggage which was on her own bed. "Nothing…" Hinata said. Shigeki turned to her cousin, placed one hand on her hip and gave her a scowling look.

"Really!" Hinata continued. Shigeki continued her stare. "Aw, come on… don't look at me that way!" Hinata exclaimed.  
"Fine…. Now.. let's unpack and then we'll meet up with Rippa again." Shigeki said before she opened her suitcase. Hinata nodded and got to it.

"Rippa! Are you done? Come out already!" Shigeki shouted and knocked another time on the door. "Alright, alright!" Rippa's voice said from inside before the door was opened. "Finally! Are you coming? We're going out.. you know.. looking around a little bit!" Shigeki shouted as the door flew open.

"I'm ready! Geez!" Rippa complained as he closed the door after him. Since the people in the village weren't used to nin's they had changed to regular civil clothing – Hinata still felt the looks she'd gotten from people on the street.  
Shigeki was wearing a black tank-top and grey skinny jeans. Her hair was put into a ponytail and she had a little make up on. A pair of smokey eyes and red lips.  
Her regular black sandals were replaced by a pair of black pumps.  
Hinata was dressed in a similar style – Shigeki had chosen her clothes after all. She was wearing a black sweater, edged with studs. Her blue nin pants were replaced by a pair of red skinny jeans. Hinata felt shyer than ever in the mighty color. Her sandals were gone and she was now wearing a pair of high-heeled black boots which reached her to right under her kneecap.  
Rippa was a little more casual with his regular black jeans and white t-shirt.

Hinata had walked enough in her high kimono shoes back at home, so she had enough experience with that kind of shoes to not fall when she walked in her boots.

"So where should we go first?" Rippa asked as they walked out onto the street. "Well…" Shigeki started. Hinata didn't listen. She was too busy watching everything around her. The streets were made of something black instead of the regular dirt roads she was used to back home. All the buildings were either grey, white or dark grey with big windows showing what kind of shop or official building it was. On the streets there were different kinds of cars driving back and forth. Hinata had only been used ot one type of car in her whole life and that would be the delivery vehicle that was delivering products and stuff to Konoha. She'd often seen the big grey car being unloaded several times by the Hokage tower.

"..uh… Hinata?" Hinata was thrown back into reality and noticed that Shigeki was waving a hand before he face. "Yeah?" Hinata asked and turned her focus towards her cousins. "Rippa found a city map over there so we can find out where the concert hall is. You're gonna love Black Velvet!" Shigeki exclaimed and began to pull Hinata towards Rippa.

"Alright.. careful!" Hinata said as Shigeki pulled her over the street. "..it looks like the hall is a few streets down there.." Rippa said and pointed down the street to the left. "We'll check that out later. Now we need to go and get something to eat!" Shigeki exclaimed and pulled the two Hyuugas down the street in front of them.

"Mmmm… that was good. So, where should we go now?" Shigeki said after they walked out from the restaurant she'd picked out. "Take it easy, Shigeki. I'm holding the money and if we continue eating like this, we won't afford any stuff from the concert." Rippa said as he hid his wallet safely in his pocket.

Shigeki turned around and pouted at Rippa for a while. Hinata sensed a fight coming up "Uh… let's go window shop for a while…" she said. That seemed to get Shigeki into other thoughts. "Yay! You know Hinata, I saw this beautiful store right by the hotel…" Shigeki started and pulled the helpless Hinata further down the street.

"Shigeki, you're going to rip her arm off before you're getting on the other side of the road!" Rippa shouted as he followed.  
"Oh, shut it! Let's get going!" Shigeki shouted back.

"Hinata…. Which one should I wear?" Shigeki asked. She was holding up two kinds of dresses. One was a red short one with long sleeves. The other one was a sleeveless royal blue one which was even shorter than the red one.

"hmm… well.. If I have to follow your style.. I'd pick the royal blue one, plus a pair of black tights." Hinata said with a smirk. Shigeki looked like she thought about it for a while before she smiled. "..plus a leather jacket!" Hinata said as her cousin jumped into the bathroom again.

Hinata smiled and turned around to her own suitcase. Luckily all that pulling from Shigeki hadn't ruined her arms – or her legs for that matter!

Hinata grabbed a pair of white jeans with some "ripped décor". They were really tight, or at least that's what Hinata thought, but she wasn't used to wear tights either. Then she grabbed a black singlet. Over the singlet she was gonna wear a black shirt which – when she closed the buttons it was tight and Hinata blushed when she saw in the mirror by the bed that it made her breasts look bigger.

When she was done blushing, she grabbed one of the leather belts that Shigeki had picked out for her. She had found out that she quite enjoyed wearing the clothes Shigeki had picked out for her. The belt she'd grabbed was a red leather belt with round metal studs. She attached it around her hips. The black shirt was a little special. The front of it was longer than the back, so the pointy edges at the bottom was reaching her thighs.

She then put her hair into a high ponytail, similar to a certain Yamanaka. In her ears she put a pair of black round earrings.

"Wow… don't you look dashing?" a voice said and pulled Hinata back to reality. Hinata turned around and saw Shigeki, fully dressed, in the bathroom door. "You too…" Hinata said as she saw how Shigeki looked. "But… you're missing something.." Shigeki said. "And I have just the thing.." she said as she pulled something out from her suitcase. It was a brightly red leather jacket which matched Hinata's belt.

"It doesn't fit me anymore.. I bought it a month ago or something like that, but I bought it in the wrong size. Maybe it fits you." Shigeki said and threw it to her.

It did. Hinata had to smile. For maybe the first time in her life she actually felt… pretty. And not in a kimono or a traditional clothing. "Hey, girls! Are you ready?" they heard Rippa shout from the hallway.

"Oh, just come in… it's just the makeup left!" Shigeki shouted back. Rippa came in. He was dressed – in casual wear- in a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans with a chain. "Just sit there and wait while I get Hinata done. I did mine in the bathroom." Shigeki said as she pushed Hinata into the bathroom.

**A/N Soo.. what do you think? I know, I know! I'm late! T_T…..**

**Sooooooo sorry!... Gomenasai!**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here's chapter 7! 8D….**

**I'm missing some comments here, you guys! I feel lonely T_T**

**Well.. anyway.. I just have to make that loneliness into something I can put on paper^^**

**Alright.. uhm.. If someone thinks that I have too many Oc's going on in my story.. well don't worry…;) I'm gonna find some way to make up for it.. because the Oc's will both increase and stay for a while ^^' I have a script.. and I don't wanna change it now -.- XD**

"*grumble grumble*" was what a certain Haruno Sakura said when she was walking around the hospital that day. Naruto was avoiding her at all costs.

When Sakura finally was done with her medical duties and she was on her way through the hospital gate, her mind was somewhere totally different.  
But at that moment Sakura should've thought about where she was going, because she was about to crash…

BANG!

…too late.-.-'

"Ouch…" Sakura said as she felt her body meet the ground. "My sentiments exactly, Sakura…" the one she had crashed into said. "Wha.. Neji?" Sakura said from her place on the ground. "Yup, here…" Neji said and reached out a hand.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she dusted herself off. "I was just checking up on Tenten." He said. "Oh. Uhm.. Neji.. can I ask you something?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well… You know, Hinata.."

"I don't know anything more about where she is or why she left.."

"That's not it… I have a kinda plan. But I need your help." Sakura said. "Uh… a plan?" Neji looked like a big question mark. "Yeah… You know that crush Hinata has on Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Yeah.." Neji got a dark look in his eyes when he heard the name of the Hokage-to-be. "yeah… so?" Neji said as they started to walk down the street. "Neji, I know that you're angry at him for hurting Hinata but-"Sakura started.

"Angry? I'm fucking mad at that jerk for chasing her out of the village!" Neji snapped. Sakura was startled. It wasn't often you got to see a Hyuuga with eyes that showed red anger! "Sorry, I.. I snapped." Neji said and sighed. "It's okay. I'm mad at him too. But listen…" Sakura said. "You want to get him to do what?" Neji exclaimed after she'd explained her plan.

"Just get him to admit how he feels.." Sakura smiled. "Fine."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she opened the door to the office. Naruto was spending a lot of time in the office lately, either reading scrolls or just thinking. But this time, Sakura caught him sitting in the Hokage chair, staring out the window with his head in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees.

He did not hear her as she walked up to the desk. But when she smacked her hand down onto the wooden surface, he jumped "Wha..! Sakura?" he asked when he got back to reality.

"Yeah, it's me, doofus. This is the only place I can talk to you without you trying to escape me like it was Tsunade herself chasing you after you'd stolen her sake!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto opened his mouth as if to answer, but he soon closed it again and turned his gaze to the window again.

"Sakura…please… not-" Naruto started.

"Oh no, not give me the "not now"." Sakura said. "I want to know why you don't talk to me these days. Why… haven't you talked to her? There are many ways to contact her even though she's not in the village." Sakura said. "If you'd just give it a chance. You trained with Bee right? So then your powers should be in control so don't blame them for-" she continued.

"You know what! Sakura, just leave me the hell alone! Stop shouting and yelling at me!" Naruto shouted as he rose from the Hokage chair. "No, I won't stop! Because you've made people believe that you were the one chasing her out of the village!" Sakura shouted back at him.

Naruto got a shocked look in his eyes. "Wh-who believes that? I-I would never…" he mumbled before he shook his head and got back to himself. "Whatever they believe that's something between me and Hinata. I did not chase her out of the village. She left of her own free will…"

"So you don't think you had anything to do with it?" an interrupting voice from the door said. Sakura turned around and saw a very angry Neji Hyuuga standing there. "I happen to have got to know exactly why she left. She left because someone in the village had shown that he didn't care for her. Someone she'd devoted her life to, and now that it seemed that he didn't care at all, she left. To find something else. You see now, blondie? She might never come back!" Neji shouted.

Sakura was shocked. It seemed that Neji was that touched by the chance of maybe never seeing his cousin again that he was losing his senses. "Neji, calm down.." Sakura tried.

"No, I won't calm down. Just because of you, Naruto, it's possible that my clan has lost it's heir!" Neji shouted before he stormed out.

Naruto – who had been silent – was just standing there. "Naruto.." Sakura didn't shout at him this time.

Then his body began to fall. "Naruto!" she said but seconds later he was sitting on the floor with his head bent. Sakura sat down beside him. "He's right. I'm such an idiot. Another reason why I don't deserve her…" Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto… what the hell are you talking about.." Sakura asked.

"You all want to know why I've ignored her. Some of you may believe that it's because of all my work. Well, I don't have that much work. I know why they won't promote me to Hokage and therefore I won't have anything else to do than to study. And most of it I got done weeks ago." He started. "I kept myself hidden inside here most of the time so it would be easier to not see her. See the pain I caused her. But I kept hoping that it would disappear as she realized that I wasn't the one.." he mumbled

"Naruto! Stop it! You're scaring me.." Sakura said and got him up from the floor. "Sakura, don't you see? I got one shot at love, and I turned it down because I am still too unsure about my powers. The kyuubi, I'm not sure if it would be a threat to her or not if it would come through…" Naruto said.

"Naruto, listen to me. Hinata is a smart girl. She wouldn't get herself into that kind of trouble. She knows how strong you are and how good you are at keeping the control you have over the kyuubi. We all got to understand that in the war. You beat Madara with your own power, not the Kyuubi." Sakura said.

"Thanks, Sakura. But I think it's too late…" Naruto sighed. "Naruto… do you love her?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

Naruto looked into her eyes before he sighed "Yes, yes I do. More than my own life actually…." He answered.

Sakura smiled "Well… we've got that cleared out. That was all I needed to hear." She said before she hugged him.

**A/N What do you think of this chapter? ^^ A little sad… but I promise that it has a happy ending!**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Wow…. 2 chapters in one day.. or rather.. I've just started this chapter… well anyway XD**

**I do not own Naruto**

**BTW: The band playing in my story is made/designed by no other than **.com/ **I love the band myself.. and I thought that their appearance and history fit the story^^ All credit to the maker of Black Velvet!**

**BTW: I won't say any lyrics of their songs and if there are some other things that I'm missing about the band, then it's because Black Velvet wanted to keep those things to herself since it's a comic she's working on – and I can see that she's put A LOT of work into this – and I wouldn't ruin her project. So, shortly said; want lyrics? Buy the comic…or wait.. I don't remember if it's been published yet….**

**BTW2#: The band is most likely to be very out of character…-.-'**

"Shigeki, how long do you think we'll have to wait in line?" Hinata asked. "I don't know. Maybe half an hour or so. But I promise you, it'll be soooo worth it!" Shigeki practically jumped up and down in excitement. They were outside a big circle formed building with a long line in front of it. Rippa were the one in front of Shigeki and Hinata, since he was the one carrying the tickets. There were hundreds of people waiting to get inside. Luckily it wasn't just one line into the building, but three.

The trio had gotten there early enough to get a descent place in the line. "Rippa oyu do have the money with you?" Shigeki asked. "Yes I do, you little moneyspender of a Hyuuga." Rippa rolled his eyes.

Hinata laughed. "God, why do you remind me of someone from Konoha." She managed to say. Shigeki smiled at the sight of her cousin being happy.

After half an hour or so – Hinata was counting – they gave the tickets to the man by the entrance. He clipped it before giving it back. Beside the man who was very flimsy looking was a big muscular guy in a suit and black sunglasses. _How cliché…_ Hinata thought.

When they finally got inside they spent another half a minute to stare in awe at the posters in the room. Hundreds of famous people seemed to have had a concert there. "Let's get going!" Shigeki said and pulled her two cousins towards one of the booths that were placed around.  
When Hinata got to one of the tables she could see what they could buy. There were t-shirts, glow-sticks and bracelets. There were teddy-bears to throw on stage and a special magazine about the band.  
Shigeki – of course- three pieces of everything except the glowing bracelet's which she wanted six of. Rippa sweatdropped when he saw the prize. But when he saw how happy Hinata was he soon forgot about it.  
"Alright, the concert won't start for another hour or so.. let's just sit down in the hall room and wait.  
They walked into the big hall room which seemed to be equipped enough with all kinds of lighting equipment and such. Hinata couldn't wait for the show.

They looked at the tickets and they'd gotten three seats in the front. When they found their seats, Hinata realized that they would be sitting right in front of the vocalist. _Oh, god…._

"Hey, Shigeki… can I have one of those magazines?" Hinata said. "Yeah, sure. Want to get some info about the band?" Shigeki smirked. "Maybe." Hinata smirked back.

Hinata spent the next ten minutes reading about how the band started their career and how many awards they had won and such.

It was first when she'd gotten to the personal info about each member she actually concentrated.  
The first member was the vocalist, Terashii Ryôhei. He was seemingly very tall, 1,85 meter it said in the magazine. His hair was purple and in a special hairstyle. He had a lot of piercings, three under his bottom lip and several in his ears. But even so, Hinata thought that it kinda suited him. In the full body photo in the magazine he was smiling. He had a few tattoos here and there… and he was bi.

Hinata just read through it without thought. You would probably expect someone from Konoha to look at it and maybe say ew, but Hinata was a nin. She'd been to several villages and therefore gotten used to different "types" of people, and also therefore looked at it as something normal(**A/N just had to point that out…. Dunno why…**)

Then there were the bassist, Sakamoto Kamon. It was a very pale man with raven black hair who it said to be 1,78 meters tall. He had a kinda distant look in his eyes, but Hinata liked it. It didn't stand very much about him, maybe he was the silent type?  
Hinata read about the rest of the members in about half an hour. She was sucked into it. The drummer's name was Asajiro, 1,65 meters tall and his hair was red. It was short with bangs on the sides of his face. In the bangs on his forehead he had a small area colored in a lighter read.  
Then there were a guy named Hisai, playing the bass and rhythm guitar. A guy with short dark brown hair and a friendly face. It said that he was 1,72 meters tall and he seemed to have a few piercings here and there.  
Then there were the last one, Yuuen, playing the lead guitar. He was a man with a more stern looking face. It said that he was 1,75 meters tall.

"..Hiiinaaaataaaa…." Shigeki said. "Huh?" Hinata said and looked at her cousin. "Are you back to earth now? Well, it's only a few minutes until it starts." Shigeki explained. Hinata nodded and put the magazine away. "Here." Shigeki said and gave Hinata two glow bracelets and a glow stick.

"Alright.. only a few minutes now.." Shigeki said.

They were completely silent as they watched what happened. First all the lights placed around the hall were turned on as the original lights were turned off. The lights focused on one spot on the stage and at the same time the big stage in front of them were filled with smoke.

Hinata watched in awe as the lights turned red. It seemed like the whole hall was red. Then Hinata watched as a dark figure appeared on stage. It looked as if it just popped out of nowhere. Then she could see four other figures appear, 3 which appeared to have guitar and one in the back with drums. Hinata didn't turn on her byakugan in fear of someone discovering her.

Then the first figure walked into the blue lights and Hinata almost squealed as she saw the tall, purple-haired vocalist appear. He was wearing brightly red clothes(**A/N I'm copying clothes from some of NineInjections illustrations of the band…. Just so you know**)

"How are you, Tensai!" the vocalist shouted. The crowd had begun to shout and jump first when he appeared on stage, and now they were going crazy.

Hinata felt herself being carried away. She, together with her cousins, jumped up and down and cheered just like everybody else. Rippa maybe a little less than the girls, though.

After the rest of the band and stage were lightened up – they were all dressed in red – the vocalist, Ryohei shouted another message "Thanks for coming. We're Black Velvet!".

After that they started their first song, Hinata catched the title which was Mirror. When she had to take a break from dancing – she liked the song more than she expected – she noticed that the vocalist… didn't wear any shoes! Hinata just shrugged and continued dancing.

After another pair of songs the band took a small break. The vocalist smiled and walked around the stage to the bassist with the black hair. And you could say that Shigeki's, Rippa's and Hinata's jaws fell to the floor when the vocalist actually kissed the bassist, Kamon.  
They went on for it about half a minute and the crowd went crazy and the trio were afraid of being smashed into the stage.

Hinata could clearly hear the fangirls scream the voalist's name "Ryohei" several times. Hinata sweatdropped; he wasn't going to hear them anyway over the loud music coming from the rest of the band. But Hinata didn't complain. She actually enjoyed the music more than any music she'd heard before.

After the kiss they started on a song called Porcelain. Hinata liked that song even more than the ones before. And then she noticed that the vocalist was now carrying a black rose in his hand.

Hinata kept all her concentration on the vocalist; she almost didn't notice the other ones in the band. She thought that Ryohei looked like a god there he moved and sung his heart out. She felt as if she could feel his soul in the songs.

Then, in the middle of a song that Hinata suspected to be the last one – they had been playing for almost one hour and a half - the vocalist disappeared in the smoke and reappeared right in front of Hinata, Shigeki and Rippa. The crowd screamed as he appeared again.

Hinata stopped dancing when she watched as he lifted both his arms out into the air. In one hand he held a gun. The glow from his red outfit were intensified as the lights turned blue and Ryohei pointed the gun at his own head.

Then the guitarists began building up to a voltage point. They were playing faster and faster and when Hinata thought they couldn't play any faster they heard a loud bang. The vocalist was gone!

The playing stopped and the band seemed to disappear. The crowd didn't stop cheering though. The band reappeared again at the edge of the stage and they were all smiling.

Hinata expected it to be over when the crowd suddenly began to shout "Encore! Encore!".

And so Hinata found herself dancing to another pair of songs which she also liked. When the last song began to reach its end, Hinata shouted to Shigeki "You just have to buy the CD!". Shigeki smiled and nodded before going back to listen to the music.

"Gaah! Aya! I told you we wouldn't find anyone on a Black Velvet concert!" Yin shouted. "Oh, come one, Yin. At least it was fun! I have another idea though.." Aya whispered to her sister. "Fine.. let's get out of here…" Yin said and pulled her little sister towards the corridor outside.

"Oh… bloody hell… I can't stand on my own two legs…." Shigeki laughed. Hinata laughed as she carried the body of her cousin out the door. "Rippa, I need some help.. How much did you dance, exactly?" Hinata said. "Not much…. " Shigeki joked. "Oh god… Where do you want to go now? I will **not **take you to the party in your condition." Hinata stated.

Shigeki looked like she thought about it. "Oh, I know! Let's do Karaoke!" Shigeki said and suddenly she could walk again. She pulled her cousins toward the exit. "Oh, wait…" She then pulled Rippa towards the shop booth again and came back with three CD's. Then she continued the pulling towards the exit.

Hinata was worried about the tight exit and her worries came true when she bumped into two people so that they fell to the ground. "Oh, gods! I'm so sorry." Hinata said when she finally got Shigeki to let go.

One of them had white hair with two black stripes on one side of it. She was wearing a long black dress and a purple bolero. The other one was a little wilder looking. She looked like she originally had black hair and colored the edges purple. Her hair was pointing everywhere and her clothes looked ripped and very "ripped".

"It's okay… it was an accident.." the purple haired said and accepted the help Rippa offered to get up. The other one was a little more grumpy and didn't accept any help. "I can manage.." she said as she rose herself. "Come, Aya.." she said to the purple haired one.

"Aw… but Yin…" Aya said. Yin wouldn't budge and Aya waved goodbye as Yin pulled her away.

"Huh… strange people…" Rippa said. Hinata nodded. Shigeki shrugged "Now.. what about that karaoke?" she said and continued the pulling.

**A/N God… another chapter in what? Three-four hours? I really hope it doesn't feel rushed! You see NineInjections band Black Velvet is lie…holy! And I don't want to ruin it in any kind of way! And if the concert feels a bit rushed …. So.. well I have never been to a concert live myself, only in festivals and such… and the band members are probably as OOC as can be… well they'll be a little more involved in the story later… ^^'**

**Credit to NineInjections for creating this band!**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Alright.. I've read through the last chapter one more time and I have to admit, the Black Velvet concert is a bit rushed… but… well… maybe I'll rewrite it sometime….**

**Anyway…**

"Shigeki, are you sure about this….?" Hinata asked as her cousin pulled her towards the karaoke restaurant that she'd found. "Shigeki! Stop it! You're seriously pulling my arm off!" Rippa exclaimed. Shigeki stopped "Oh, fine….. But come on, now!" Shigeki said and ran into the restaurant.  
"I swear that if she pulls me anywhere like that ever again…" Rippa grumbled. Hinata sighed "She's never gonna change… We'll just have to live with it. Plus, your kinda like her, you know?" Hinata said as she began to walk. "Huh! What? I'm not like her!" Rippa said and stopped Hinata.  
"Oh, please. You're just as ongoing as her, especially when it comes to your friends… little mr. promise-me-he-wont-stop-you-from-having-a-life." Hinata smirked. Rippa pouted. It was such a strange expression to see on Rippa's face that it made her laugh. "Come on, let's go.." Hinata said and began to walk again.

"Here's your room. Hope you have a lovely evening." The.. uhm.. "waiter" said. The reason for the quotation marks were that the waiter were dressed in a pale blue suit and her black hair was set up in an afro.  
She showed them a room with one table surrounded by five chairs. On the opposite side of the room there were a big tv-looking screen with one microphone in front of it. On a small table beside something that looked like a control-table there were several other mics.  
Shigeki had luckily waited for the two with the waiter. She'd had enough time to actually get a room. "Alright… who's going to sing first?" Shigeki said and jumped. Hinata stiffened.  
Sing? She couldn't sing! The only times she'd ever sung in her whole life where maybe in her showers when she was sure that absolutely nobody could hear her and in the garden when she was sure she was by herself, but never in front of an audience.

"Eh… Shigeki…" Hinata said. "Fine… I'll be first…" Shigeki said and rolled her eyes. Rippa didn't say anything. Hinata released a relieved breath before sitting down beside Rippa. "Are you actually going to sing, Rippa… I mean, at all..?" Hinata whispered to Rippa. "Not if she doesn't kill me first…" he said.  
Hinata laughed. "Hey, pay attention. It's not always that you get to listen to Shigeki Hyuuga sing live!" Shigeki exclaimed into the mic. "Okay, okay… Shigeki, come on." Hinata laughed.  
"Yay!" she exclaimed before she went to the control-table to pick a song.  
When she'd picked one and walked back to the mic, the screen was turned on and said : "Get ready to rock".

Hinata sweatdropped again. Cliché game…  
"Are you seriously going to sing If I had you by Adam Lambert?" Rippa asked. Shigeki smiled at him and said "Yeah, of course..".  
Then the song began. There was clearly rhythm and Hinata enjoyed the song as Shigeki started to sing; "So, I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather…".  
Shigeki was actually quite good at singing, Hinata had to admit that. The song went on and Shigeki sung her heart out. Hinata noticed how much Shigeki actually enjoyed singing, and then she remembered how she felt herself when she was singing to herself. She would make up the lyrics as she went on and didn't care how it sounded. As long as no one heard her.  
"… If I had you.." Shigeki sung and placed the mic back on its stand. "Alright next one!" Shigeki said as the screen showed "Pick a song" in big colorful letters.  
"I'm not singing.." Rippa said and focused on the floor.  
"Come one, Hinata!" Shigeki begged. "I…" Hinata stuttered. "Pretty pretty please! We can do a duet!" Shigeki continued. "I… f-fine…" Hinata said.  
"YAY!" Shigeki shouted.  
"..but I'm only singing if Rippa sings after me.." Hinata said and got the sternest look she'd ever had. "Wha..! Hinata!" Rippa exclaimed. "YAY!" Shigeki shouted.  
Hinata laughed.  
But her laugh where short. Because outside they could hear someone arguing. "What the..?" Shigeki mumbled as she walked to the door.  
"Wait here.." Shigeki said and walked outside. She went to the entrance hall and found the manager of the whole restaurant (you could pick between either karaoke, food or both, BTW.) shouting to a woman with white hair and… black stripes!  
"What are they doing here?" Shigeki asked herself because it were the two sisters form the concert.  
Shigeki, as bold as she was, walked to the manager "And what is the problem here?" she asked.  
The manager – and old man in a black suit with a professional look in his face – looked surprised to see Shigeki. But he soon got back to the real him "Miss, it's nothing. Just a pair of intruders that's all.." he tried.  
"Intruders? I came in here, asking for a room!" The woman, apparently Yin, shouted. "And we're full!" The manager shouted back.  
The girl behind the woman with purple and black hair looked very uncomfortable. Shigeki walked up to her while the other two were fighting "Hi, Shigeki here. Just play along okay?" Shigeki said. The girl, Aya looked confused but nodded.  
"Uhm, sir… these two are with me.. soo.." Shigeki started. "What… we're not.." Yin started but shut up when her sister stomped her on the foot. "Auch!" Yin said.  
"Oh, alright. Sorry for the trouble. This way ladies." The manager said and showed the way back to Shigeki's room.  
Aya smiled to Shigeki "Thanks.". She then gave her sister a hard bump in the side to get her to say thanks too. "Auch! Thanks…" Yin said with a grumpy face.

"Oh, there you are, Shigeki… huh?" Rippa said as he saw his cousin walk inside with two other women. "What are they doing here?" Hinata asked. "Oh, these two are the reasons for the noise outside. I said that they were with us and thought it would be a good opportunity to get more people to sing, since Rippa apparently won't." Shigeki said as she sat down beside Hinata.  
Aya and Yin sat down beside Rippa. "So… well… I got to know that this is Aya and Yin. Aya, Yin this is Hinata and Rippa. I'm Shigeki." Shigeki said and pointed at each person.  
The women nodded to but Aya added "Thanks for helping us out there. It hasn't been an easy evening tonight for us.." Aya said and sighed. "Easy for you, difficult for me.." The always grumpy Yin mumbled, but when she got another bump for her sister she shut up.

"Well.. anyway… I've had my turn.. But I'm happy to sing as long as Hinata sings too…" Shigeki said and gave her cousin an evil look. Hinata sweatdropped "Fine.. I'll sing…" she sighed.

"aaand… I'll choose the song!" Shigeki said. "Wha… you…aw…" Hinata let her head fall down in defeat before grabbing the mic. She felt the coat of nervousity fall over her.

"Alright… here it goes… all by yourself!" Shigeki said before she went back to her seat. "WHAT! You promised you would sing with me!" Hinata cried out in defeat.

But it was too late. The song began and Hinata noticed that she was gonna sing Mamma Mia, by ABBA. _Oh, god… well here goes nothing.._ she thought as she started. "..I've been cheated by you since I don't know when.." Hinata sang.

Yin sat up straight in the chair. "Aya… listen.." she said. Aya did and nodded to her sister "Do you think…?" she asked. "I don't think, I know…she's the one! She has the right sound." Yin babbled.

"All right, take it easy. We'll ask her after the song. Remember it's her choice." Aya said.

"Yeah yeah, listen…" Yin obviously enjoyed Hinata's voice.

Rippa and Shigeki were dumbfounded. They didn't know she was this good at singing. "… I've been angry and sad about things that you do…" she sang.

Then the song came to an end. Hinata had stood there, focused on the text, but still it was amazing. When Hinata turned around she blushed when everybody stared at her. "What?" she said.

**A/N AAAAh…. Why does all my chapters feel rushed to me?... anyway… I have to develop a little on that point..**

**Can any of you guess what I have in store for our little Hyuuga? ;)**

**Muahaha…. 8D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10!**

**Hehehe…. Oooh… you don't have a clue about what I have in stock for Hinata :3**

**C:**

"Hinata… believe it or not, but that was…" Shigeki tried to find words.  
Hinata looked confused. Was it that bad? Hinata began to blush. "It was…." Rippa tried to find words too.  
"I…"  
"It was fantastic! Amazing! Fabulous! Choose whatever you want. That's quite a good voice you have Hinata." It wasn't Rippa who said. It wasn't Shigeki. Not Aya but Yin!  
"Uh…thanks.." Hinata said and the redness filled her cheeks.

"Seriously, Hinata.. where have you been keeping that voice? And you made me sing the lullaby for the twins every time you and Neji visited." Shigeki scowled but she still had a hint of smile on her face.  
"I… uhm.." Hinata was dumbfounded. "Hinata… do you like to sing? Do you do it often?" Yin suddenly asked. "Uhm…" Hinata didn't know what to say. It had always been her own little secret. "Yeah… but only when I'm alone…" Hinata mumbled. "I've done it since…. I was… 10 years old." Hinata blushed again.  
Yin then got a thoughtful look on her face. "Yin.. hellloooo… are you there?" Aya said after a while. "What? Oh, yeah… uhm.. Hinata do you mind me asking you a few more questions?" Yin said.  
Hinata shrugged "I guess..". Yin smiled. "Well… I'll get right to it. Do you want to become a singer?" Yin asked. Hinata's eyes got big. "A…a singer? Wow, no way! I don't have… I.." Hinata was once again dumbfounded.  
"You don't have what? You have the voice. What more is there actually to it?" Yin asked and made movements with her arms. She obviously got very excited. "I don't have the confidence…" Hinata said.  
"Hmm.. you see the reason I ask you this is because I'm manager for a band. They're just starting their career. But they are missing a singer, I wonder if you want to be that one?" Yin asked and smiled.

Shigeki gasped "Wow, Hinata! A celebrity in the family.. woow.." Shigeki became dreamy.

"Wow, wait Shigeki. Even though it sounds as if it's easy… it's just…" Hinata thought about her job. Or rather, the one she had temporary leave from. If she became a singer, could she still be a ninja? She was a Hyuuga and her eyes would give her away at once if any rogue nins from the war noticed her.

"Uhm…" Hinata mumbled. She thought a little more. Being a singer kinda sounded fun. She always loved singing. She then remembered one time when she'd been asked by her sensei, Kurenai, what she wanted to be except a ninja. That was when she was twelve and newly graduated from the academy. Hinata had smiled and answered ".. a star..". Hinata then meant it in both ways, a shining star and a famous one. Kurenai had asked why and Hinata had answered ".. so that if my mother and father will be proud of me…".

That was way before she'd proven her worth to her father. He'd always been kind and gentle, but when it came to nin skill he was strict and cold. There was one thing her father had told her when she was fifteen, before the war. "Hinata, I know I've demanded a lot from you and your sister but.. remember to always do what **you **want, not what people expect you to do.." Hinata had taken it to heart and followed his advice when she could. Thanks to that she managed to gather the courage to fight Pein.

"So? What do you say? Will you give me the chance of turning you into a star?" Yin said. "I… what will happen if I say yes?" Hinata asked. Her fingers lived their own life and were twirling and playing with each other.

"Well, first we have to get you a band. That's already fixed though. Then there are just the production of music and dancing… to sum it up shortly." Yin said. "Dance?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, not ballet or things like that. But some moves while you sing… too look a little sexy.." Yin smiled.

Hinata was dumbfounded again. Sexy? No way in hell was she going to try to be sexy for a bunch of people she didn't even know! She wouldn't dare! She didn't have the abilities! Hinata blushed.

"Hinata… are you okay?" Shigeki asked and rose from her chair as her cousins cheeks had gone red. And she meant red! Rippa was also up. "H-" he said before he saw her body collapse on the floor. "Hinata!" Shigeki shouted as she tried to get her cousin off the floor. "Don't worry. She's not sick, she just faints when she become too embarrassed or nervous.." Rippa explained to Aya and Yin.

"Hinata?" she heard someone call out. What happened? She was about to answer when it suddenly became black and she now woke up on… what? Oh, yeah… the floor.

"What?" Hinata said as she got help to get up. "You scared the hell out of me!" Shigeki said. "Sorry… it just.. happens.." Hinata said and blushed. "Yeah, but didn't that stop, like years ago?" Rippa asked. "Well, it hasn't happened in a while if that's what you mean." she said and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Hinata… about my offer.. I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it. I'll come over to the.. uhm.. are you living at a hotel or at an inn?" Yin asked. "An inn." Rippa answered. "Oh, well I'll come over and hear your answer tomorrow, okay?" Yin smiled before she disappeared out of the room. Aya stayed behind a little "Don't mind her boldness, she's always like this.." before she disappeared too.

"So, what do you think? What do you want to do?" Shigeki asked as Hinata threw herself down onto the bed. Rippa was sitting in the chair by the window and Shigeki sat on her own bed.

Hinata sighed. "I don't know. I've… kinda always wanted to sing… beside being a ninja.." she mumbled. "It's something I've always known but since my nin carrier is going so well..-" Hinata interrupted herself with thought. _But you're nin carrier isn't going that well. Isn't that why you left? _She thought.

"Hinata, listen. Being a ninja is something you can always come back to. The life of a ninja is very often short lived and while you are alive and have leave from your job, why not take the opportunity that's given to you?" Shigeki said. Rippa nodded from his place in the corner.

"I… I'm just so… I really want.. NO!" Hinata said and jumped off the bed. "I'm a ninja! I can't go out there and sing! What if any rogue ninjas recognize me? What if…" Hinata continued her sentence as thoughts; _..what if the Uchiha find me and use med to get to Naruto?_ She thought. A flashback from the war was coming forward in her mind.

…_Hinata felt her body hit the rock hard ground. The Uchiha had sent her flying from his spot several meters away with his chidori loaded hand. "So… you're the pathetic Hyuuga who has a crush on Naruto, ne?" he hissed._

_Hinata had gone first from the last battle scene. Naruto had gone missing somewhere on the battle field and the others had told her to go first to find Naruto, but he wasn't there…_

_Hinata saw that Sasuke suddenly appeared right in front of her. "I'm gonna give you a quick explanation of what's going to happen to you.. at least if we get to be alone that is." Sasuke grinned eavily.  
"What do you.." Hinata said as she was lifted up by the collar."Let's see how much information you can give me…" Sasuke said and blinked with his eyes. When they opened again, Hinata saw her worst fear. The Mangekyo Sharingan!_

"_No… no.. please.. don't..AAH!" Hinata screamed as the woods disappeared. She was back in the village. Everything looked like normal. No ruins or anything. People were walking by as always. Hinata was sitting in the middle of the streets. She quickly got up.  
"Hah, don't think I won't play with you.." the voice of Sasuke hissed._

_Hinata screamed. Her body hurt like hell. It was like a thousand knifes and needles piercing every small millimeter of her body, both from inside and outside.  
"STOP IT! PLEASE!". It hurt so damn much!_

"_HAH! You shouldn't think I'm done now!" Sasuke laughed.  
_

_The pain didn't go away but it seemed as though Sasuke dimmed it a little. Hinata managed to stand up from the street. But only barely, she shook from all the pain in her body.  
"Let's see what your biggest fear is…" Sasuke's voice hissed from nowhere._

_Then something appeared on the far end of the street. Then she noticed that every person that walked past her sent her evil looking glances. Hinata shivered when one of the glances looked red and reminded her off… forget it. It wasn't important when you were deathly afraid of what was next.  
The "something" that had appeared on the end of the street were now only a few meters away from her. She couldn't see what or who it was – maybe it was because the pain in her body got stronger and stronger as the "something" got closer._

_Hinata fell down to her knees again. The pain were back at it 's original power. Hinata closed her eyes to not scream – or cry for that matter. She would __**not**__ show weakness in front of Sasuke or any enemy.  
Hinata managed to open her eyes again. All she saw was blue. The beautiful blue color she always dreamed of staring into. Only this time it was filled with coldness and hatred._

_Hinata was staring into the face of her one and only true love; Uzumaki Naruto._

_Naruto looked at her with an evil stare which made her feel like nothing. "N-naruto..?" Hinata asked as she gasped. Naruto laughed "Hah! You actually thought you had a chance on me, huh? You? A Hyuuga without the power of standing up to anyone. You're weak. You let the emotions you feel for me get to you. You faint whenever I look you in the eyes." Naruto hissed at her._

_Hinata felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. "N-naruto..I…" she mumbled. "Oh, shut up. You're not worth his time." Another voice hissed. Hinata looked up into the eyes of Haruno Sakura with her arms around Naruto. "He's always had feeling for me. He doesn't care about you. He needs a woman who knows her stuff…" Sakura said before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek._

_Hinata clinched her teeth as she managed to get up from the ground. "You're… wrong… both of you.." she said. "I'm not weak." Hinata said_

_Sasuke looked shocked into the eyes of the Hyuuga he had in his Tsukuyomi. Hinata blinked with her eyes once and the dimness in her eyes subsided. She wasn't in the Tsukuyomi anymore!_

"_Sasuke… I. Am. Not. __**WEAK!**__" she said as she gave him a hard punch in the face. He'd been too shocked to react._

Hinata remembered it so good and detailed that it almost scared her. After Sasuke had hit a tree, Naruto appeared from the woods. He didn't have any eyes for anything else than Sasuke. His eyes were filled with disappointment and calmness that meant he had to do something horrifying.

Hinata had actually gotten scared by Naruto when he got there. She was still in shock from what the fake Naruto had told her. Everything about the war had reminded her of that. No one in Konoha knew what Sasuke had done to her because she hadn't told them.  
She'd just fainted then and there, one more thing she was embarrassed by.

"Excuse me…" Hinata said and stormed out from the room. "Hinata..!" Shigeki exclaimed.

**A/N What do you think? :3**

**I worked a lot on the flashback XD.. but now I need to go to bed …-.-**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi ya'll.. A lot of you have mentioned a few things considering the plot, or rather how it looks like now…**

**About the "naruhina love"… it's a naruhina fic, don't worry it'll come!**

**About my oc's… huhuheheh…:3…. You have to read!.. and as I've written in my journal,…. Well screw that. I've changed the plot a little. ^^**

**And I hope you will like it^^ … but I'm not gonna spoil anything…. 8D**

**Oh… and about Hinata being very OOC… hey.. how would Hinata act if Naruto weren't around? And if she wasn't afraid of failing all the time..**

"Shigeki.. don't… run after her.." Rippa said and grabbed her arm as she was about to run after Hinata. "What? Why? She seemed pretty upset. I.." Shigeki started. "No! Don't. Let her have some time to think things over!" Rippa reasoned. "But…" Shigeki tried. "Listen. This offer that this Yin woman has… it's apparently a very big deal for her, okay? So don't try to convince her in any way. She has to find out about this on her own. Besides, tomorrow we have to leave this place and go back home." Rippa said as he went outside and into his own room.  
"I can't just.. ARGH!" Shigeki shouted as she dumped down onto the bed. She had to do something! Hinata was really heartbroken because of the one in Konoha, she was confused. And Shigeki had promised her to help getting her life back on track, that goes over promises about leaving someone alone, right?

Hinata jogged the whole way down to the reception, asking how big their garden was and telling them to expect some damage thanks to a ninja, and then jogging outside.  
The manager had obviously told every maid to get all the paying guests out of the garden. Hinata didn't care though. She just stormed outside and continued through the flower-rich garden and into the woods. She continued until she could see the big wall of rock which stopped her from going any further.  
Somehow she got angry at the wall. She dumped down on the ground and crawled into a ball with her arms around her legs.  
How did all this happen? She was just going to a normal concert with her normal cousins. And then this woman, Yin, comes and offer her a whole new carrier? What will happen if she says yes? Will she still have her nin carrier if she came back after.. what? A few years? Would Kakashi allow her that?  
Oh shit! Hinata got up in a hurry. God! How could she forget! But how was she going to contact him now? Oh, yeah, of course! Hinata smacked herself mentally.

"Alright.. now I'm going out to get her…" Shigeki mumbled to herself as she was grabbing the door handle. The door flew open and outside Hinata was standing. With a concentrating face that is. "Hinata?" Shigeki asked as her cousin walked to her suitcase and grabbed something. Then she mumbled before disappearing "I'll be back soon.".  
"Wha..? Hinata!" Shigeki said.

"Alright. Let's see how this goes." Hinata said and opened the scroll. She was back by the wall in the garden. The scroll contained some seals and a big circle. Hinata knew what to do. She placed the scroll on the ground and bit her thumb. She then smeared the blood over the middle of the circle and said "Watashi wa Hokage ni hanashimashou." It meant "Let me speak to the Hokage". It was a little cliché, Hinata admitted that, but it was effective.  
Now she just had to wait until the Hokage answered. It worked almost like a phone, just in paper, and without any noises. Hinata was the only one who could hear what was said.  
"Finally." Hinata said.  
The circle painted on the scroll began to glow. Hinata sat up straight as she saw Kakashi's full figure float out from the circle and land on the other side of the scroll. "Kakashi, finally, I thought you forgot where you'd put the scroll.." Hinata said. "Sorry. I just had to send Naruto out of my office first. God, I hate being sucked in and out of scrolls…" he said as he shook his head.  
"What? It isn't that bad.." Hinata said and rose and eyebrow. "It is if you have any body parts that originally aren't your own…." Kakashi said. Hinata nodded.  
"Alright. I almost thought you'd forgotten about your report." Kakashi said. He was sitting down with one arm resting on his leg.  
"Well…" Hinata started and gave him a report of everything that had happened since she'd left the village. "Oh, so I assume that the concert was successful then…" Kakashi said. "Successful? Well, yeah I guess you could say that.  
"Hinata? Is everything okay? You look a little pale." Kakashi said. "Kakashi.. I've gotten an offer from this woman named Yin…" Hinata sighed. "What offer?" Kakashi asked. "She offered me the job of a vocalist in a band. I don't know what to do… it's not that I….ARGH!" Hinata shouted. "You seem to have a lot on your mind I see. Wasn't this supposed to be some kind of vacation?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, but…. I don't think my problems can be solved with vacation and thinking." Hinata sighed.  
"Just know this. Don't do anything you will regret afterwards." Kakashi said. "Yes, but how will I know if it's something I will regret." Hinata sighed. "Hmm.." Kakashi said and got a thoughtful look as he watched Hinata.  
"What?" Hinata asked.  
"You've changed. And then I mean a lot. Does your family have this big impression on you?" Kakashi knew how Shigeki could be.  
"I guess…." Hinata blushed. "Ah. But that part of you haven't changed. Don't you see Hinata. It doesn't matter where you are or what you do. As long as you're being you, everything is gonna be okay." Kakashi said. "… you sound like my father.." Hinata laughed. Wait, was Kakashi blushing? "Is that blood rushing to your face?" Hinata asked. Kakashi blushed even more and Hinata laughed.  
"To get the attention of myself… Hinata, do you remember how we – or rather Naruto – won the war?" Kakashi asked. "Of course I do. Naruto fought Madara and Sasuke and thanks to Sasuke's betrayal Madara was on his own." Hinata sighed.  
"Yup. But because we don't know what happened to Sasuke, everybody is on guard. We have no clue what his next move will be." Kakashi said. "And you're telling me this now because..?" Hinata said. "Because, I want you – on your way home – to visit any village that you come across and ask around." Kakashi said. Hinata nodded "Alright. Will this count as a mission or..?" Hinata asked.  
"Let's just say that you will be paid." Kakashi sighed. Hinata smiled.

POP!

"What the.. Pakkun?" Hinata said and saw the little pug appear beside her. "Yo, boss…. You better get back… The elders wanna talk.." Pakkun said. "Alright. I have to go, Hinata… remember what I told you.." he said as he touched the scroll and disappeared again. Pakkun followed suit in his own way.  
Hinata took a little time to think before she grabbed the scroll and began to walk towards the inn. The manager would be happy that the garden had survived. Hinata may have overdone it a little.  
Luckily the manager smiled when Hinata apologized and said that everything was fine with the garden.

"HINATA!" Shigeki shouted and hugged her cousin. "Where have you been?" she asked as she let go. "I've been in the garden… thinking.." Hinata sighed. "About the offer from Yin?" Shigeki said.  
"You could say that. And I'm gonna thank her and say no." Hinata said. "Wha… Why? I mean… are you sure?" Shigeki said. "Because my place isn't on the stage or in that spotlight at all…. I'm a ninja.." Hinata smiled. Shigeki smiled too. "Well, as long as you're sure." Shigeki said.  
"Oh.. and there are something I have to tell you.." Hinata said. "Shoot." Shigeki said.

Rippa heard when Shigeki screamed Hinata's name so he knew she was back. He was lying on his bed, relaxing. Maybe falling to sleep would be an good idea?  
"TONIGHT?"  
So much for that idea. Rippa sighed and got up.

"… don't shout.." Hinata scowled, which were a very rare thing to be seeing. "I…" Shigeki was interrupted by the door flying open.  
"Why are you shouting so much?" Rippa asked. "Rippa, you know that thingy you do before you enters someone's room. It's called to knock!" Shigeki shouted.  
Rippa ignored her and looked at Hinata. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked her. "I.. I have to leave tonight." Hinata said. "What? You mean like now? In the middle of the night?" he asked her as he leaned on the door frame.  
"That's what I said." Shigeki said and pouted. "I… don't know.. I just feel… like I need to get home as fast as I can.." Hinata said.

Rippa sighed "Alright. Fine. I'll try and get a wagon to transport you home to Honoo so you can get your things." He said. "Rippa.. are you really gonna let her..-" Shigeki started. "Shigeki, stop it. Let her go." Rippa said. "Fine. But when we get home you won't order me around so much!" Shigeki said and pointed angrily at Rippa.

"Thanks you guys." Hinata sighed and smiled. "But we have to stay here until tomorrow." Rippa sighed. "What? Why?" Shigeki wondered. "Because we have to tell Yin that Hinata said no." Rippa stated and left the room. "ARGH! That guy!" Shigeki shouted.

"Are you sure you have everything with you now?" Rippa asked. "Yeah.. and thanks again Rippa." Hinata said. Rippa gave her a smile "Oh, and you remember that promise you gave me in the garden? Well… just try to get happy, okay?" Rippa said. Hinata smiled and nodded.  
"Alright then. Bye" Rippa said and gave the wagon a good knock. Shigeki was right behind Rippa, shouting "Bye!". Hinata just smiled and waved for a while before she closed the wagon with the curtain. She sighed for herself before curling up into a ball and just waiting to get to Honoo.

**A/N What? You really thought she would say yes to that offer from Yin?... there is another story like that but it's a KakaSaku fic and I don't remember who it was that wrote it, it's somewhere on FF, but I imagined myself writing one about a nin turning star, but it just didn't stop feeling like I ripped it off from that story….**

**Mauahaha…. Nobody has any idea what I'm planning ! 8D!**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Here's chapter 12^^**

"Hey. Hey, lady.."  
Hinata opened her eyes slighty. Everything was dark. "Lady, hey." She heard again. "Yeah?" Hinata said as she sat up and wiped her eyes. "We're here. Now, get off so I can get your luggage to the compound." The short chubby man said. Hinata had been sleeping in the wagon. "What time is it?" she asked as she jumped down from the wagon. "Around six." The man said as he made some kind of movement with his arm. Soon after a few men came. They were very muscular so Hinata assumed they were there to get her luggage.  
"Show us the way to where you want the luggage." The man said and Hinata nodded.

"Thank you very much." Hinata said as the men left. Hinata had gotten money from Rippa to pay them. Hinata sighed as she walked inside to her room where her suitcase now was. Rippa and Shigeki had asked her to take their luggage with her too, since they would leave next day, with a cheaper transport. Hinata picked it up and placed it on the bed. She opened it and saw all the clothes that Shigeki had picked out for her. She couldn't carry all that!  
She had a plan. She went through all the clothes and picked out those she really liked, like the red belt, the red jacket and a few other things and packed them down into her backpack. She then grabbed a notebook from her bedside drawer and wrote down; _"Pick whatever you want. I grabbed what I wanted but I can't carry it all…_

She then grabbed all her belongings still in the room and changed into shinobi wear. The clothes she'd been wearing were also stuffed down into the backpack. She then wrote another note explaining to her aunt why she left and why her luggage was still there. She attached the backpack to her back and went outside. She got her hair up in a ponytail with her rubber band and walked to the gate.  
The moment she was outside the gate she jumped up onto the nearest roof. She was about to jump to another roof when she heard a loud pop.  
She came to a halt. "What the..?" she said and looked behind her back. "Yo, missy." Pakkun said from the other roof. He then jumped onto the roof that Hinata was standing on. "Pakkun? What..?" Hinata asked. "I'm here to assist you in your mission until you get home. And I have a few more details about your mission." Pakkun said.  
"Alright." Hinata nodded. "Kakashi wants to tell you where you first have to look or "ask" as he said when you get to the villages." Pakkun started. "Wait. He wants to give me tips?" Hinata felt slightly offended. "Uhm… yeah.." Pakkun said. "Alright. But I think I know were already. You don't think I spent all my time in that wagon on the way here just sleeping did you?" Hinata asked. "I'll look first at the taverns. Not the most popular ones, but the ones who are a little more in the "outcast" of the city. Kakashi should know that I know this. My cousin is in the ANBU, he trains with me and this isn't my first mission, spying." Hinata babbled.  
"Well, then good. Should we get going? Kakashi expects you home in about three days or less. Depends if you find anything, which I bet you won't, but Kakashi wants to be sure. The Kages are on edge, especially that Raikage, A." Pakkun said as they began jumping from roof to roof again towards the woods. "Actually it was he who demanded a search for him and Kakashi also told me that it would be better for you to search the village taverns on your way here because the rumors have been going about you not being a shinobi anymore." Pakkun said. "WHAT? They don't think I'm a shinobi anymore? Why?" Hinata asked. Now she wasn't just slightly offended, she **was **offended. "Because you haven't been on any missions in a long while. Plus you're not in the village anymore." Pakkun reasoned. "Oh, I'll show them!" Hinata growled. She'd learned to growl from the many hours she spent with her teammate, Kiba.

"Alright, here we are." Pakkun said as they landed in front of the third village. "Pakkun, are you sure we have to check this village too? It's Mokuzai after all, the smallest village in the country." Hinata complained. "Therefore even bigger reason to check it. If you were a rogue nin would you stay in a big village?" Pakkun said. "Oh, come on, Pakkun. If I were a rogue nin I wouldn't even stay in my own country! And by the way, in bigger villages there are many ways to easily blend in. Here there aren't that many people." Hinata reasoned. "Well, even though that's correct, wouldn't it feel better if you stayed in a village you knew that the ANBU often leaves alone?" Pakkun asked. Hinata pouted "Maybe..". "Wait, did you just pout?" Pakkun said and came to a halt.  
"Yeah.. why?" Hinata asked. "You've changed. Gotten more backbone, I like it.." Pakkun said and began to walk again. _Should I take that as a compliment..? _"You're not the first one to say I've changed." Hinata said and grabbed her right arm with her left. "Well, maybe because it's easy to see that you're surer of yourself." Pakkun said as they walked through the gate.  
"Well, do you have a map of this village?" Hinata asked. "Oh, stop it. You know my Land of fire-map has all the villages." Pakkun babbled and he got his map. It just appeared in front of him with a pop. "Well there are only two taverns in this village. One a little further, that has to be the regular one and one very close to the village threshold to the left." Pakkun told her.  
"Alright. You go check where that one is." Hinata said and pointed towards her left. "And I'll quickly check out that one over there." Hinata said and pointed right forward. "Alright." Pakkun said and disappeared in the direction of the tavern. Hinata continued down the main street she was on. That was mostly what the village consisted of, a main street with buildings on each side. There of course other building here and there, but they weren't many.  
Hinata had put her shinobi cloak on – or rather the one she'd gotten from the compound in Honoo – because it had begun to rain. It was now six PM, they had been travelling and searching tavern's all day. Pakkun had told her to get some food on one of them so that they wouldn't starve until they got home. Pakkun would join her anyway soon so Hinata decided to order some food at the tavern she now entered.  
It looked nice. In front of her when she stood by the entrance was the desk, slash, bar.  
Since it was six PM, there tavern were as full as it could get. Mokuzai were a "timber" village and the woodcutters had to leave early in the morning, therefore they often got to bed at around eight. Some of them used their time at the tavern to drink.  
Around by the walls there were table booths and around the room there were regular tables. Hinata looked around to find a table with the perfect position to check out everyone in the tavern. The only table she found was occupied by a couple who seemed to not get enough of each other. They looked like they were glued together trying to lick off whatever it was that held them together. Hinata put down her hood and walked up to the bar and sat down.  
"Alright, miss, what can I get ya?" a woman asked. She had brown curly hair put into a ponytail. She was wearing a long brown skirt with an apron on and a white shirt. Hinata ordered some soup and some water. The woman smirked a little when Hinata said water. There was no way she was gonna drink on a solo mission.  
The food was good and Hinata managed to eat the whole bowl before she noticed Pakkun by her legs. She'd been asking tavern-lady a little about suspicious incidents lately but she hadn't gotten anything out of her. She ordered a little food to take out and Pakkun ate outside as he told her about the other tavern. When he was finished they got to the other tavern in a few jumps. It was a very dark area with many poor people apparently.

"Alright, I'll hide in your hood with the emergency exit-plan. You go in and do your thing." Pakkun said as he jumped into her hood. _My thing?... god… _Hinata thought as she walked inside. This tavern was dark and musty. There weren't many people here and Hinata almost killed herself when she noticed how her white cloak stood out in all the mud. All the other taverns had at least a little lightning and weren't this musty and dark looking. "This doesn't look like any of the other taverns, Pakkun." Hinata whispered. "I know. Just ask the waiter when he comes." Pakkun whispered back.  
And the waiter came, a tall and muscular man with long black hair and sharp eyes. To be honest, he scared the hell out of Hinata. She ordered some soup again, which she weren't going to eat because of the last time she'd eaten in a suspicious tavern. The soup came and Hinata managed to ask the waiter some questions but he just answered with a "grmph." And left. "Well, that was helpful." Hinata sighed.  
Hinata then made her hair cover her face enough so she could activate her byakugan without anyone noticing. She checked everybody, everyone from the one with the white hair, drinking beer, to the female with a big nose and brown hair almost falling to sleep in her soup. She didn't find anyone suspicious enough to be the ones she sought. "Hinata.." Pakkun said warningly as someone entered the tavern. It was someone in a black cloak which covered the whole figure. But even so, Hinata noticed the long black hair hanging down from the hood whenever he bent his head. "Could that be..?" Hinata said. She had to get out!

"Pakkun…" Hinata whispered. She was struck by fear by the thought of her last meeting with the Uchiha. "Just stay calm. It could be someone else." Pakkun said. Hinata hoped so. But then the cloaked figure sat down by a table on the opposite side of the tavern. The hood was covering everything a little too much so he had to take it off to eat. He ordered and the food came. Hinata felt her heart beat as she waited for him to take his hood off.  
"Hinata.." Pakkun whispered as the man grabbed his hood. "I'm out of here." Hinata said as she noticed the black hair again. She was almost jogging to the bar, placing a few coins on the desk, and then jogging out.  
"Damn it, Hinata.. we have to get out of here. Maybe he will follow." Pakkun said as they ran through the streets towards the gate. "I know." Hinata screamed as she felt the tears of fear fall down her cheeks. To not let Pakkun know she put her hood back on. IT was still raining heavily so she had an excuse.

"Hinata, I'm sure he's not following so we can slow down again." Pakkun said. "No, I want to reach Konoha within the next ten minutes." Hinata said. "Hinata! We aren't even sure if it is him!" Pakkun said. "I.. I know, but I want to get home." Hinata said as she noticed the big circle of wood and stone and more that was her village. She still had her byakugan on so it was still a km.  
"Alright, Hinata.. we're here.." Pakkun said and panted. "Pakkun, I-I didn't drive you that hard did I?" Hinata asked. "I'm okay." Pakkun said.  
"I thought I would have to be just as long as Naruto was to get this feeling." Hinata said as she looked at the village. She tried to ignore the thoughts that popped up when she said the blonde nin's name. "What.. Feeling?" Pakkun asked. "The feeling of finally arriving at a place where you belong." Hinata said.  
Pakkun was finally getting his breath back "So you admit that this is the place where you belong and nowhere else?" Pakkun talked like he was smirking. "Well.. kinda.." Hinata blushed. Pakkun then began to sound as if he was laughing.

"Pakkun… what will I do now. I mean should I report to the Hokage or…?" Hinata was damn nervous. What if Naruto was there? "Yeah you should. Hinata is something wrong?" Pakkun asked. "No, I'm.. fine.." Hinata said. Pakkun didn't ask anymore but he kept on being suspicious. "Uhm.. Pakkun can you check if Kakashi is in his office at all.." Hinata asked as they arrived outside the Hokage tower. Most people would be sleeping by now at nine o'clock. "All right." Pakkun said but didn't quite understand why. Surely he would be awake now. Wait, maybe it was because of that kid? Pakkun began to wonder.  
Pakkun soon jumped down again "Kakashi is there, and he's..-".

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Hinata sighed as she jogged inside. Pakkun sweatdropped. Hinata had been overthinking things again and that's what made her stress.

In seconds she'd walked by the receptions desk which was empty and she continued through the bend corridor until she came to the big doors.  
She gave it a sigh before she closed her eyes and opened the door.  
"Ah, Hinata…" she heard Kakashi say. "Hokage-sama, I'm here to report..-" Hinata started. "Hinata?" another, very familiar voice exclaimed.

Hinata felt herself lose any chance of saying another word as she opened her eyes and stare with fear into the face of the Hokage-to-be, Naruto.  
"Na N-Narut-to…" Hinata stuttered. _There you have for not listening… _Pakkun thought.

**A/N Is it just me or is this the chapter with most words? Hmm.. I don't know.. Well anyway.. what do you think about the ending? Oh, yes I can be affective when I get ideas from your comment.. you see my original script doesn't stay the same way for long ^^**

**R&R **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here's chapter 13 ^^**

**All right.. I know that it's been a little boring in these chapters lately… but just you wait..**

"N-narut-to…" Hinata stuttered. He was still the same. The blonde hair, hanging down on his headband, usually only on one side since he brushes it that way. He's still wearing his orange pants but has replaced the usual orange torso with a blue sweater and nin-vest. Over it all he was wearing his orange and black sannin coat.

Naruto was also dumbfounded by the sight of her. The white cloak was dirty from running in the rain. Her hair in a ponytail and her eyes shook with fear. It made his heart ache to know that he was the reason for it.  
"Hinata.. your report." Kakashi said. "Uh… y-yeah.." Hinata said. She gave him a full report on what happened. ".. I didn't.. c-confirm if it was him.. but.. I.." Hinata blushed when she realized what kind of mistake she'd done. Kakashi saw the realization in her eyes. "Hinata, since you didn't confirm it.." Kakashi started. "I confirmed it boss." Pakkun said from his spot on the floor. "Shoot, Pakkun." Kakashi said and let his head rest on one fist. "As she said I was hiding in her hood and therefore I had full view of the tavern. The man turned around when he heard Hinata.. uh.. storm out and I could see the sharingan in his eyes." Pakkun said. "Hmm… and you're not just taking responsibility here Pakkun?" Kakashi asked. "But then again, that has never been your area to take the responsibility for mistakes, huh? Pakkun?" Kakashi asked the pug. The pug seemed to act like he was blushing but no blush was visible.  
"You can make the Yamanaka's check me later if you want." Pakkun stated while pushing his chest forward. "That won't be necessary. I know you're not lying." Kakashi said. "But now, I guess you need some sleep Hinata. And you too Naruto, so shoo.." Kakashi said and shooed them out of the office.

Hinata couldn't stop blushing, and shaking. He was only a few centimeters away from her. Her heart pounded so deeply. In Tensai and Honoo she'd managed to be herself for a while, but now, she was back to being the nervous little girl.  
Naruto didn't move from his spot beside her. He was thinking, fast. Was he going to say something? If so, then what?  
Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She then began to walk towards the exit. Naruto almost panicked. He had to say something.  
"Uh.. Hinata..?" he said. Hinata froze on the spot. Naruto noticed this and therefore he continued "I.. just wondered if… I could talk to you… I-I mean.." Naruto swallowed. "Explain why.. I've.. been an ass this whole time…" God, that sounded stupid! "I..uhm.. you.. know.." Naruto babbled and scratched the back of his head.  
Hinata was dumbfounded. What was she gonna say? Hinata's cheek burned and felt like she would start a fire.  
"..y-yeah.. s-sure.." she managed to mumble before she jogged outside.  
Naruto couldn't help but notice the scared tone she had in her voice when she answered him. She was afraid of him? Naruto's heart ached again at the thought of it.

Hinata jogged fast through the Konoha streets, she wanted to get home, fast, without the chance of meeting the others. She couldn't face them now. She didn't stop until she was right beside the gates leading into the compound.  
The big main house and everything around was just like before. Even though it had only been a week since she left, Hinata couldn't help but feel like she'd been away for years.  
Hinata hurried inside her part of the house and found her bed without waking anybody in the house. She was so tired that she collapsed on the bed with her cloak and backpack on.

"Neji, have you heard anything from the Hokage about Hinata?" Hanabi asked. Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. "No, but I'm gonna go and ask him before I go on my mission." Neji said as he took another bite of onigiri. He was fully dressed up in ANBU wear. Hiashi didn't say a word. He just ate and was silent.  
"Uhm, uncle, do you know anything about-" *door leading into kitchen slides open* "-when she's coming ho-. HINATA!" Hanabi shouted. Neji looked behind him and got the same shocked expression as his cousin when he saw Hinata in the door. "What the hell are you doing here!" Hanabi asked as she ran into Hinata and gave her a hug. Hinata had taken off her cloak and backpack and was now wearing the same clothes she had been wearing when she left Tensai. "I just got home yesterday.. and I figured you were all asleep and I didn't wanna wake you up." Hinata blushed. Hanabi's hair was in the same style as Neji's now and her clothes were the usual Hyuuga suit also like Neji. "Well, good to see you home. Neji was going to check if you'd left any messages with the Hokage for us today." Her father smiled. "Well, I got a mission on my way back home so I was a little busy, even though it was a strange mission. Not a lot of details to get out of Kakashi either.." Hinata said as she sat down.  
Hinata ate breakfast and told everything that had happened – except the mission that was classified. She didn't tell them about why she'd left so sudden either. Her father smiled a little more than usual when he wasn't talking. He was happy she was home.  
Hinata got to know that the elders in the clan were beginning to nag about marriage. Hinata was not going to let them marry her off to some man she'd never known, but Hinata didn't say that out loud. She would save it for the elders when they talked to her, because she wouldn't respond to any of their demands until they met her, face to face. "Thanks for the food, father." Hinata said as she placed her plate on the kitchen counter. A house maid would wash them later. She gave her father a hug before she left the kitchen.

"Alright, the welcome home part went fine." Hinata sighed to herself as she went back to her room.

**A/N You're probably wondering why this chapter is soooo short, well… We have some internet problems at home so I can only submit this at school….. which I'm doing now… so… yeah.. -.-'**

**R&R! 8D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here's chapter 14! 8D**

**My… oral exam "practice" is next week. We have an oral exam as practice for the real oral examXD…. Uhm… with a different subject.. I'm not sure that was understandable but whatever -.-'**

**Well, anyway! … uh… here's the story! 8D**

Hinata was a little nervous when she undressed to take a shower. How would her teammates react when she met them? Would they be happy she was home or just be in a casual mood? Shino usually didn't show any emotions at all though.  
Hinata sighed as she folded the clothes and went into the bathroom.

She dressed herself in her usual nin wear. She hadn't changed much when it came to her purple jacket and blue pants. Her forehead protector was attached around her neck and her sandals were put on.  
When she was all dressed up she decided to braid her hair. It had gotten long enough to annoy her alittle when it got in the way when she practiced – so she braided it or put it in a ponytail. This time it wasn't because of that, she just felt like she should. She blushed when the thought of Naruto came to mind. She shook it off and walked outside. She continued through the corridor, past the kitchen and out the main door. The sun was bright and she had to cover her eyes a little to get used to it.  
On her way towards the gate, she said hello to different Hyuuga's that walked back and forth. "Hinata!" someone shouted when she was about to take the first step through the gate. Hinata looked behind her and saw Neji waving. Hinata saw that he had a serious expression in his face and could only mean that he wanted to talk to her about something serious.  
"Nii-san." Hinata said as he walked up to her. "Hi, uhm.. can I talk to you for a moment?" Neji asked. "Yeah.. uhm.. sure.." Hinata said.

Hinata followed Neji into the Hyuuga woods. Hinata knew that this was the place where he went to relax. Did this mean that what he was going to talk to her about was this serious?  
"Neji.. This is far enough.. What did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked and stopped.

Neji had been lost in thoughts while he walked. How was he going to say this? Should he be bold or be gentle?  
"Hinata, are you going to meet him today?" Neji said. Bold it is.  
Hinata's eyes widened. "What d-do you mean?" she asked. She grabbed her right arm with her left. "You know what I mean. He's… not good for you Hinata.." Neji said and bowed his head. Hinata clenched her teeth. "Neji.. don't…" she started. "Don't what? Ask you to not meet him? Ask you to not talk to him? You know I can ask that of you. I'm in the branch family. You're higher rank." Neji said, coldly. "Neji. Stop it. W-what has N-Naruto d-done..?" Hinata stuttered. "What he's done? He made you leave the village!" Neji shouted as he turned around. "Do you know how much it made me hate him when he made you feel that way? Yes, I could see in your eyes how hurt you were whenever he walked by without a word. You totally became someone else. Like you didn't have a voice at all. Like.. like…" Neji had difficulties finding words.  
"Like what, Nii-san?" Hinata asked. "I don't know!" Neji shouted. "I don't know! I have no clue! You look like you're being stabbed by a thousand knives everytime he even has a chance at looking at you, but then does what he always does. Avoids looking into your eyes." Neji exclaimed and his eyes showed pure anger.  
"Nii-san… please stop it." Hinata begged. "Hinata. Please don't let him hurt you anymore. He clearly has forgotten about you, why can't you forget about him too?" Neji begged as he grabbed her wrists. Hinata snorted "Forget about him? I've been in love with him since.. I was maybe four or five years old." Hinata said. Her stuttering had disappeared as the confidence in her speech had grown. "I can't just forget about him. Even though he may keep ignoring me and pretend like I'm not even around, well, as long as it keeps him happy. But I can't just stop loving him just like that." Hinata said.  
"Hinata.. I can't stand, neither can the others, to watch you keep hurting yourself by hoping." Neji begged again. Hinata looked up into his eyes, shocked. "T-the others?" she asked. "Of course! You didn't think that the others would just stand by and watch either? Kiba and Shino keep asking me to talk to you. To get you out of this madness. Kiba even tells me that on your last practice your "fighting spirit" had decreased. The tree didn't even break in two as usual!" Neji exclaimed. "Nii-san. Please. Stop." Hinata begged. Neji sighed "Fine. I.. I will stop. Can you just promise me, or at least promise to try.. to not let him hurt you anymore?" Neji asked.  
Hinata looked into his eyes again. If Naruto kept behaving like before, would she be able to forget about him? No, she couldn't. It wasn't the slightest possibility for her to forget about Uzumaki Naruto. But, would she stand to constantly hurt her friends? If what Neji said was true? No, no she wouldn't. "I…I.. P-promise…"Hinata stuttered.  
Neji sighed. "Hinata. Arigato." He said.

Hinata finally got through the gate. Her talk with Neji had taken a long time and now she had to get to the training grounds. She was a little shaken by how Neji seemed like he had no control over himself. Was he really that worried about her? Had she caused them all to worry like that? Hinata jumped up on the nearest roof to reach the training grounds easier. The people on the streets watched in awe and the children couldn't help but point at her when she jumped from roof to roof. Hinata couldn't help but think about what she was going to say when she met Naruto again. Their first meeting after she got home weren't exactly how she wanted him to see her, full of mud and her hair was one big knot.  
Hinata blushed when she remembered the tingling she got when Naruto stared at her.  
Hinata shook it off as she jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the training grounds. It was usually the training grounds they all used, Training Ground number three.

Hinata was nervous as hell as she walked through the gate. There was a big clearing surrounded by trees. Hinata knew that on her left side the trees were limited and it would only take a small jump for her to arrive in front of the big lake.  
But Hinata stopped in the middle of the clearing. Was he here? Hinata tried to find him and sure enough, she found the chakra signature that would make her melt by the lake. Hinata took a nervous breath before jumping onto the trees and down onto the ground.

"Hi, N-naruto." Hinata stuttered. She cursed herself for being unable to say a sentence as simple as that one in front of him without stuttering. Naruto was sitting on a tree stub. He was dressed just like the night before, and the sight of him still caught Hinata's breath.  
"Hinata.." Naruto said as he rose from the stub. Hinata was shocked. His eyes, they.. were red. Had he been… crying?  
"Naruto, wha..?" Hinata managed to say before she was caught off guard.  
"Please forgive me, Hinata, even though I probably don't deserve it." Naruto mumbled as he jogged to her and embraced her.

**A/N What else.. can I say.. than :3**

**R&R ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N First, I am so goddamn sorry for not writing in a looooong time! I'm in the middle of my exams right now… and.. they are really stressful. I'm starting this chapter here as I sit by my desk in the classroom waiting for my turn….**

**I'm nervous!**

**I'm gonna tell about Great Britain and my trip to London. And then I have to tell about a text that I listened to a while ago. I have notes, luckily!**

Hinata was blushing. Was this really happening? She felt her body become warm and her cheeks burned even more. "N-Naruto.." Hinata mumbled after Naruto had released her.

Naruto was shocked. Why had he done that? It was so sudden. The urge to hug her, actually just to touch her, had grown so big so suddenly just by one glance at her. Naruto felt his cheeks burn. Hinata turned her head to the side and looked down to hide her blushing cheeks. She also did the usual thing with her arms; holding them up over her chest.  
Naruto also looked away, embarrassed. He was to be hokage someday, he had fought off Madara and Pein, he had saved Konoha, he had stopped the war, but when it came to love and girls… he was back to ABC. Naruto sighed nervously before he looked up again. Hinata was still looking down, her hair covered most of her face. Then he saw something blue falling down from where her face was supposed to be. "Oh, no… Hinata! Don't cry…" Naruto begged. "I'm sorry, Naruto…" Hinata said and forced herself to stop the tears, for once.

Naruto felt guilty as hell for making her cry. He knew he was the reason for many of her tears. He'd gotten lectures from Sakura about that a hundred times already. "You.. have nothing to be sorry about.. Hinata." Naruto sighed as he prepared to just spit it out. Making a fool of himself or not. "I.. I'm the one to blame. You.. You saved me from Pein and… told me the words I needed, and then I ignore you for two years. Busy or not, I.. should've.. not.. done what I've done the last two years." Naruto babbled. "I guess.. the thing I'm trying to say is that.. I'm incredibly sorry for what pain I've caused you and.. I hope you can forgive me." Naruto said.  
Hinata had raised her head and they were now staring into each other's eyes. "Naruto… I.. " Hinata didn't know what she was going to say. He'd finally talked to her. Hinata was almost dumbfounded there she stood thinking of a way to answer.

"Naruto.. I thought.. you would never.. " Hinata mumbled. "I-I mean… I.." Hinata continued to mumble. "J-just tell me if I have any chance of getting forgiveness. Just the thought of what I've done to you.." Naruto mumbled himself.  
"Naruto. Stop.. don't.. I.. yes, I do forgive you." Hinata said before letting a relieved breath out. She felt that she couldn't hold a grudge against him.  
"Y-you do?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe it was true. According to what Sakura and some of the others had said, he'd put her through hell over and over again, and now she was forgiving him?  
"Yes, I do. You forgave Pein for attacking Konoha, so why can't I forgive you?" Hinata said and blushed at the same time. Naruto was now the one to be dumbfounded. "I-I don't know what to say…" Naruto mumbled.  
Naruto then turned around and walked a few steps towards the lake, thinking of what to say next. He then turned around and opened his mouth to say something "Hinata, I-" was what he was allowed to say before they both were interrupted.

"Hinata!"

**A/N Another incredibly short chapter! .… god these exams are killing me!**

**And we also have different tests in different classes, like in german were I got a one… T_T…. god I hate that class. I have absolutely nothing against the language, but I must admit that it's like HELL to learn it!**

**And thanks to the weather which is now like hell too – incredibly hot… like 23-29 Celsius (if I'm not totally wrong here) in the shadows… T_T…. And from the twenty first of june I'm starting to work.. well… that's not gonna be so bad since I'm only working until four pm ^^…**

**Anyway… R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Wow.. what is that? It's a plain! No… It's an update! 8D**

**Well here's the newest chapter… school is soon finished.. I'm graduating form tenth grade! 8D…. weeee… XD**

**Yup…**

They both turned around by the sound of the voice shouting "Hinata!". Hinata felt herself getting a little irritated, but as usual she didn't show it.

Hinata then saw something big, white and furry falling down on her. "No… no …no no… NO!" Hinata shouted as she tried to run away but got caught by the big furball. Akamaru landed on top of her and started to lick her face. "Akamaru! Stop it! It tickles!" Hinata laughed.  
"Akamaru! Let the girl breath! Not everyone can take that dog breath of yours!" Kiba shouted as he landed onto the ground. Akamaru crawled off her and gave Kiba a scowling look. "Aw, come on.. I didn't mean it like that." Kiba pleaded for forgiveness. Hinata had to laugh at the usual stupidity of the Inuzuka heir and his companion.  
"Kiba… you should get him a leash!" someone shouted from the trees. Hinata looked behind Akamaru and Kiba – who still hadn't gotten his forgiveness – and watched as Ino, Shino and Chouji landed on the ground.

Ino scowled at Kiba and Akamaru and they scowled back. "Maybe Chouji should get you a leash!" Kiba exploded. "Oh, you little…" Ino started and gave him an ugly comment. The quarrel continued as Shino and Chouji walked by and stopped beside Hinata. "Hello, Hinata. Good to be home?" Shino said in his usual manner.  
"Yes. It's very good to be home." Hinata admitted as they all watched Ino and Kiba screaming at each other.

"…. You just watch it or I'll get physical!" Kiba shouted to Ino. Ino got a laughing expression "Oh? Physical? Yeah, right.. you mean like your poor performances in bed?" Ino shouted. Hinata watched as Kiba let out an angry growl as his cheeks went red.  
"Oh, no.. maybe I should stop them.." Shino said and jogged to them.

Hinata was so concentrated on Shino trying to split Kiba, Akamaru and Ino who were about to start a full physical fight that she didn't notice the sneaking hand of a certain Uzumaki sneaking into her own hand until he squeezed it.  
"Naruto.." Hinata exclaimed as she saw Naruto's hand in her own. Her cheeks went red again. "Didn't mean to scare you… just.. hope you've forgiven me…" Naruto smiled pleadingly. "I already told you… I forgive you." Hinata smiled. He wouldn't be her crush for such a long time if she didn't.  
Naruto didn't understand it. How could she be so forgiving?

"Okay, okay.. you two.. stop it!" Shino shouted. Ino and Kiba didn't seem to hear him. Akamaru, though, walked a few steps back. Shino sighed and reached his hand out and a cloud of bugs grabbed Kiba and Ino and held them a good and long meter away from each other.  
Chouji was still standing behind Shino, just watching. "Stop fighting. Can't you see that a miracle has just happened?" Shino asked and motioned towards Naruto and Hinata with his head. They seemed to be talking. "Wha..?" Ino was speechless. "He's actually talking to her!" Kiba exclaimed. "Yes.. and you quarreling isn't really helping, okay?" Chouji said.  
"Hmpf. Fine." Kiba said. Ino didn't say anything. "Alright.. I'll let you down now.." Shino said and ordered his bugs to slowly place them on the ground again. When the bugs where gone, the two just stared at each other.  
"Uhm.. Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Uh.. yeah.." This time it was Naruto's turn to blush. Hinata couldn't help but think that it was soooo adorable! "Uhm… has Kiba and Ino dated?" Hinata asked. Naruto thought the question was a little unexpected. "Uh.. I just heard Ino's.. uhm.. little comment.." Hinata said and blushed. "Oh… uhm.. well I don't really know.. all I got to know was that they went out one time or so.. and it didn't go very well.." Naruto said. They were still holding hands. Hinata were very conscious about that and the redness in her cheeks wouldn't fade into less than light pink.  
"Uhm… Hinata.. I.. I have to go.. uhm.. but can.. c-can I meet you here again later today?" Naruto asked while staring down on the ground. Hinata looked at where his face should have been but was now covered in blonde hair. She smiled "Yeah, sure.."  
Hinata thought about something. Would it be too bold? Would it? Yes, it would. That last thought was what was in Hinata's head as she gave Naruto a smile and let go of his hand and began to walk towards the trees.  
Shino, Chouji, Ino and Kiba was still discussing something.  
No, it wouldn't! Hinata screamed inside as she turned around, jogged up to Naruto again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hinata then jumped up onto the trees and continued towards the Hyuuga compound without a word.

Naruto looked shocked after her.  
Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino just watched as his cheeks got closer and closer to the color of the Sharingan. "Did… she just… d that?" Kiba asked almost dumbfounded. "Yup, Kiba… she did.." Shino said.

Ino smiled. "So a girl can't change? I thinks it's good for Hinata to have some guts for once." Ino said as she shrugged and followed Hinata.

**A/N**

**I know! I know! Another short chapter…. Well it's because.. tomorrow I'm celebrating my birthday which was on Monday this week.. and on Monday next week. I'm graduating from the tenth grade! 8D!**

**And there are a lot of other things going on^^**

**But I won't neglect my story though!**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Here I am again! This summer is going to be… uh.. interesting… Natsucon for me is canceled.. because my family has decided to go back to Arendal, our hometown this summer for around two weeks or so… but …yeah… god… this will be difficult to tell my friends…. But luckily mom says that I can have at least one costume… so which one do you want me to have? Hitsugaya from Bleach or Len from Vocaloid? C:**

Hinata didn't stop until she was halfway back to the Hyuuga compound(**did I write that right?O.o**)  
She had stressed so much on getting away very fast that her breath was lost at the moment she had gotten out of the training grounds.  
She noticed after a while that she'd landed on the roof of Ichiraku Ramen. She sweatdropped at herself – what a stupid coincidence!  
Hinata thought over what she'd done. Her cheeks began to burn once again when she remembered the shocked face of Naruto. ".. and in front of Kiba and Shino too…." Hinata could just imagine how Kiba would comment it on their next mission.

Hinata was about to start on her way home when she heard someone shout her name. "Hinata!" Ino shouted as she came into sight. "Ino…. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked as the blonde nin landed on the same roof.  
"Just wanted to say hi. Was a little difficult with that dog back there.." Ino said. "Uh huh… uhm…" Hinata said. "And.. I wanted to talk to you. Or rather, **we **wanted to talk to you…" Ino said.

"What? We? What do you mean.. Ino!" Hinata said as Ino pulled her down towards the road. "Just follow me. There are a few here that wants to see you, you know.." Ino babbled.

"HINATA!" Sakura shouted as she noticed the Hyuuga walking threw her office door. Hinata felt her body almost being crushed thanks to Sakura's strength. "Uhm.. S-Sakura… you're strangling me.." Hinata managed to get out. "Oh, sorry, Hinata. I'm just so happy to see you. I thought you would be gone for ages!" Sakura exclaimed. "Nah. She had to get home to **him** after all.." Ino teased from the door. "Ino, shut your trap." Sakura said while her voice became darker. "Oh, you wanna fight, forehead?" Ino said. "Bring it, Ino-pig." Sakura continued.

"Hey, guys… don't fight.." Hinata tried. "Are they fighting again..?" someone asked from the door. Hinata turned around and saw Tenten standing in the door. "Tenten!" Hinata said with a smile. "Hey, long time no see…" Tenten said. "You two, stop fighting!" Tenten said and separated the blonde and the pinkette.  
They both pouted at each other. Hinata sweatdropped. They were just like kids! "Alright… anyway.. the reason I brought Hinata here, is because…" the last word Ino said got caught in a squeal. Hinata couldn't figure out what she meant. "You mean..?" Sakura asked Ino. Ino squealed again. Then they screamed and began to jump. "Uh… Tenten… can you explain?" Hinata asked. "Don't ask me… I have no idea.. Sakura has been spending too much time with Ino lately.." Tenten explained. "Oh, shut it…" Ino said.

"What I meant is that little Hinata here has finally made her move.." Ino said and smiled. "What? You did?" Tenten asked. "uh… uhm.." Hinata said. "Yup she did! Landed one right on his cheek!" Ino exclaimed. Hinata became more and more red.  
"Whaaat!" The pinkette and brunette exclaimed.

"So… how did he react?" Tenten asked. They were now at a small café. Hinata had become almost as red as a lobster when they were asking her different questions. Now she had calmed down enough to answer a few of them. "I.. I don't know.. I ran away.." Hinata admitted. "Aw, Hinata…" Sakura said. She thought she looked so cute with her cheeks red as hell. "Uhm.. Hinata.. have you talked to Neji since you came home?" Sakura asked. Hinata didn't understand why but Tenten and Ino got really silent. "No.. not really.." Hinata answered. The girls let out a relieved breath. "Why?" Hinata asked.

"Well, he's kinda been…" Sakura started. "On the edge. Bossy, mean and unnecessary sarcastic whenever we talk about Naruto." Ino said. Tenten nodded. Sakura sighed. "Oh… why?" Hinata asked. "Hinata, can't you guess? We all know how Naruto has treated you the last years. You would've thought that Madara destroyed his feelings when they fought.." Ino said. "Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. "What? I'm just saying.." Ino said. Tenten sighed "Even though it's a little harsh, it's true. Even Lee's "power of youth" mood disappears when it's mentioned." Tenten said.

Hinata sighed. "Well, I can't do anything about it now. I have talked to Naruto.. I have forgiven him.. and we.. we'll see what happens." Hinata said and smiled again when she remembered Naruto embracing her. Ino smiled "I guess… wait… what time is it?" she asked as she got a glance of the sun almost disappearing behind the woods. "Oh, shit! I have to go!" Ino said and ignored Sakura who was about to answer her question. She jumped off her seat and ran outside.

"Uhm.. where is she going?" Hinata asked as her eyes followed Ino. "Oh.. she has an appointment with her team. You know that project they're working on? They have to show it tomorrow." Tenten said. "Oh, I thought they had done it when I was gone.." Hinata said. "Well, at first Aoi's parents had to go on a mission and there has to be at least one parents for each genin there.." Sakura said. Hinata nodded.  
-

"Well, bye Hinata… and if Neji tries to talk you from seeing Naruto… well… don't listen to him.." Sakura said and gave Hinata a hug before disappearing down the street. "Uhm.. okay.." Hinata said to herself.

She sighed before turning around to begin to walk towards the compound. She didn't quite understand what Sakura meant.  
But then again, she knew perfectly well how Neji could be, overprotecting.  
Hinata was lost in thoughts as she walked through the compound gate and continued into the woods to the left.  
Hinata didn't stop until she ended in her own private garden. This was where she'd been sitting when making her decision of leaving Konoha for a while. Hinata was about to sit down on the rock again when she heard – like so many other times that day – someone shouting her name "Hinata!" Hinata growled when she had to stand up again. Couldn't anyone just leave her alone for like…. Five minutes!

Hinata turned around and saw Neji jumping down from the nearest tree – with Lee in tow. "Hi Neji, Lee…" Hinata said. "Hello, Hinata! How's it going?" Lee exclaimed and showed his "nice guy" pose with the thumbs up.  
"Uh.. I'm fine…" Hinata said. Neji looked like he wanted to punch Lee "Lee, you remember that appointment with Gai?" Neji said. "Oh, yes… Seems I have to go!" Lee said and ran off.  
Hinata couldn't help but feel that Neji was planning something… and Lee was in on it.  
"Hinata… can I talk to you for a minute?" Neji asked. "Yeah, sure. What is it?" Hinata answered.  
"Have you talked to Naruto?" Neji asked. Hinata stiffened at the bold question.

**A/N Alright… uhm I think short chapter is beginning to become my thing… hmm…**

**Well anyway.. for the last two days I have had a sore throat, I haven't slept much and I almost haven't eaten at all! And I feel like crap -.-….**

**Well, I'm starting to feel better now.. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Alright… new chapter C:**

"Yes.. I have… why?" Hinata said. "Well.. Hinata… I.." Neji mumbled. He actually stumbled in his own words! "Neji.. what is it?" Hinata said. "First… have you forgiven him?" Neji said. "Wha… uhm…. I… yes.. yes I have.." Hinata felt her chest become warm at the thought of him embracing her again. "Uh huh. Well…" Neji stumbled in his words again.

Why couldn't he say it? "Neji, just say it. I'm your cousin. I know you have something to say." Hinata said. "I just don't want you to get hurt again, okay? So, please be careful." Neji said with his gaze turned to the side.

"Neji, what is this all about, exactly?" Hinata asked. "I've heard from Sakura that you may ask me to not talk to Naruto and now…" Hinata sighed. "I'm confused enough, okay.." Hinata said. "Hinata, the thing is. I hate that bastard for doing what he did to you, but you obviously can't be happy without him.. so I'll give him a second chance. To prove himself worthy.." Neji sighed. "Neji, thanks but you're beginning to sound like father." Hinata laughed. Neji took a few seconds to think and then he laughed too.

*a few days later*

"Kakashi, you called for us?" Tenten said as they walked into his office. "Yes, I have an important message and a mission for you." Kakashi answered.  
"Hinata, can you please come forward?" Kakashi asked into the crowd. Hinata, who was standing in the back, stumbled forward. Everybody seemed to be here.  
"Yes, Kakashi, what is it?" Hinata asked.  
Many would've wondered why Kakashi didn't take it as an insult when they didn't give him the proper honorific, but Kakashi didn't really care what they called him. As long as they followed orders and did what was right.  
"Hinata, you remember the request from me on your way home?" Kakashi said as he grabbed a scroll. "Uhm.. yes, I do." Hinata said.  
Request? Hinata had thought more of it as a mission. "I sent a ANBU team to Mokuzai and they confirmed what you told me. He's indeed been seen in the village." Kakashi said.  
Hinata's eyes became big. So it was him! Her gut feeling wasn't wrong.

"Excuse me, Kakashi, but who are you talking about?" Neji asked from the crowd.  
"I'm talking about Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said.

There were a bit of murmur before Kakashi gained the attention again. "Everybody, stay calm. Sasuke has just been located here in the land of fire. Besides, if he were to be a threat, I would break the law if I sent any of his former teammates on the mission alone." Kakashi said with his gaze hold onto the shinobi's he was talking about.

Hinata looked behind her and saw that Naruto was clearly clenching his teeth and made fists. Sakura looked like she was in another world with her eyes half closed.

Hinata could understand what Kakashi meant with breaking the law. Sakura was the head nurse and Naruto was the Hokage-to-be. Risking the loss of either of them would cause everyone to almost panic.  
"Therefore, I have picked a four man team that will accompany them on the mission." Kakashi said. Hinata looked up. A four man team plus Sakura and Naruto?  
Hinata had to admit that she wanted to be on the team, but then again, Kakashi obviously had picked out the team by their skills and one Hyuuga would surely be enough on the team.

**A/N Here's chapter 18! 8D anyone read my newest story Pink Dawn?**

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Here's chapter 19! 8D**

"The team I've picked consists of Neji, Lee, Kiba and Shino." Kakashi said. "You four, stay here when everybody else has left to get what you need." He said. Hinata sighed a small sigh before turning and heading for the door. 

"Kakashi, wait.. I just have to do something.." Naruto said fast after Hinata had exited the room. He hurried outside.

"Hinata, wait.." he shouted after her. "Naruto, shouldn't you be in there getting your briefing?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, but I just wanted to tell you… I know I've said this many times already but… I'm sorry for you.. you know… uhm.. and I'm so happy you've forgiven me.." Naruto mumbled. Hinata couldn't help it. She started to giggle. "Uhm.. what's so funny?" Naruto asked. "You're so cute when you don't know what to say.." Hinata suddenly said. She stiffened by the shock of how bold she was. Then she looked over at Naruto again and he was blushing. She couldn't think anything else than "aaw…" and then the giggling started again.

"Naruto.. just promise me one thing…" Hinata said and took his hand. Wow, she was bold today! "Anything." Naruto said. "Just get back safe and sound…" Hinata said.  
Naruto stared into her eyes. He decided that now he was going to be the bold one. "I promise." He said and smiled before he let go of her hand and cupped her face and kissed her on the lips.

**A/N Another short chapter… but it's night time here! And I just felt like cutting the chapter there… SQUEAL! Finally some real NaruHina! 8D….**

**R&R! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Here's chapter 20! Wow time flies fast? Nah.. just a lot of short chapters XD**

**I'm pissed off a little right now.. we just got the Tangled DVD today.. and I can't watch it together with my siblings at all! So when they were off to visit someone else, I grabbed my chance and tired to watch it.. but at the moment when flynn is captured they arrived at home and I turned it off…-.-… and then I get shouted at and everything and my brother who's very good at calling people ugly names gave me his whole vocabulary-.- and no help from my parents-.-**

Hinata felt her legs begin to tremble and her body become hot. It was a simple kiss but still it made Hinata's feel like she could walk on clouds.  
When Naruto ended the kiss, he gave her another one on her forehead before he had to hurry back inside.  
Hinata was left behind with her cheeks burning and two fingers on her lips.  
It took her a few seconds to get back to reality. When she exited the Hokage tower she couldn't help but smile.

Outside the others were waiting. Tenten was obviously in a heated discussion with Shikamaru. Or rather Shikamaru was the calm one and Tenten was the one talking. ".. what the hell do you mean with belonging in the kitchen? How the hell does Temari cope with you?" Tenten exclaimed as Hinata approached them.

Tenten stopped talking when she saw how red Hinata was. "Hinata? Is everything okay?" she asked. Shikamaru and Chouji turned towards her too and got the same look similar to a pair of question marks. "Uh… yeah.. s-sure…" Hinata muttered. Tenten looked surprised but then again, she wasn't so stupid she couldn't put together two and two. "Aw, Hinata." Tenten said and gave Hinata a hug.

**A/N I know I deserve all the flames you can give me for another incredibly short chapter… but… I HAVE THIS ENORMOUS WRITING BLOCK! TT-TT**

**I hate it… I don't seem to know what to write! TT-TT**

**But when it comes to Pink Dawn the ideas come all the time -.-**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Here's chapter 21! I promise this one will longer than the last chapters! PROMISE!**

**R&R**

"Hinata, when did they leave again?" Tenten asked. "At… two o'clock or so.. Tenten, calm down.. it's only been two hours.." Hinata said.

They were sitting in the woods, talking and trying to calm each other down. Tenten was worried as hell for Neji and Hinata was worried for Naruto.

"I know.. but I just can't seem to…" Tenten sighed. Ino was somewhere in the woods with her team, letting some of her anger out on the trees with them. She was angry for not getting picked.  
"Tenten, if something goes wrong Neji has Lee, you know.." Chouji said. Shikamaru nodded. "I know…but.." Tenten sighed. "Tenten, I'm worried for Naruto too.. but.. well, let's just hope they get back safe and sound.." Hinata said. Tenten looked at her and smiled before she nodded.

- *on the mission*

This was the craziest mission they had been on. No team leader, just good old teamwork would get them safely home.

Neji were the one in front thanks to his eyes. Shino were right behind him with Sakura on his side, and then there were Naruto and Kiba with Akamaru in between.

Shino was holding his hand out to the side. It was a known Aburame tracking trick. He would receive messages from bugs on the threes. Naruto didn't quite understand it. Shino had explained it by saying that the bugs would send messages by sound to his own bugs that would translate them to him. It was all confusing to Naruto, but if it would work, he would even begin to dance river dance just to get done with this mission.

Finding Sasuke and get be done with him was something that Naruto had ages to prepare for. But even so, he felt uncomfortable. He didn't like that he'd promised himself to bring Sasuke home and now he was on a mission to… do what? Eliminate him? Fight him and then bring him back for justice? The orders from Kakashi were to defeat him and make him unable to use his own powers and then wait for more orders. Naruto knew that since the war Sasuke didn't have any teammates he was travelling with. He'd become a lone wolf.

Neji's byakugan was of course activated and they were now only seconds away from arriving in Mokuzai. "Alright, guys. Now the easy part starts." Neji shouted behind him to the others. The others only nodded.  
They landed in front of the big wooden gate. "Pakkun explained that they were at the pub on the left side of the main street." Neji said. "Well, that's easy to figure out. The village is only a big main street." Lee said.  
"Anyway.." Neji sighed. "A few of us should go and ask the pub owner. I and Lee will go. You stay here." Neji said and jumped onto the nearest roof and set off to the left.  
Naruto hmpf-ed inside when he saw Lee disappear.

- *back in Konoha*

"Hinata… you remember the war, right?" Tenten suddenly asked. "What? Of course I remember… why?" Hinata asked. She didn't like talking about the war. It reminded her of what **he **had done to her.

"Uhm.. what exactly happened?" Tenten asked and stared at her. Chouji and Shikamaru looked confused. "What do you mean?" why did Hinata have the feeling of Tenten aiming for what she thought?

"After we went searching for Sasuke after Naruto had finished Madara, you disappeared. Where did you go?" Tenten said. Hinata swallowed. That was when she'd disappeared into the bushes because she'd seen where Sasuke had gone. Instead of going right like most of them thought, he went left.  
"I… went left.." Hinata said. She couldn't lie. Therefore she aimed for giving them only enough information to cease her curiosity.  
"And.. then what? We all went right and got to a dead end. When we first found you, Naruto was already fighting Sasuke and you had fainted on the ground." Tenten said. Hinata bit her bottom lip. She couldn't say it. It was shame enough that she couldn't fight him but then again that she just sat there, frozen because of her fear of Sasuke was even worse.

"Hinata, please tell us if something happened…" Tenten sighed.

"Alright!" Hinata then shouted. She was shocked by herself and the others were also clearly shocked. "I… I got to the clearing… I f-found Sasuke.. and he used the Tsukuyomi on me…." Hinata stuttered. "That's.. all that happened I swear!" Hinata shouted.

Tenten, Shikamaru and Chouji stared at her with shocked eyes. "The Tsukuyomi? Oh my god, Hinata! Why didn't you tell us? And here I thought .." Tenten mumbled. "What? You aren't angry with me?" Hinata asked.

"Angry? Why would we be angry? There are nin's like Kakashi who's experienced the Tsukuyomi from Itachi and fainted. And Sasuke is said to have a greater sharingan than his…" Shikamaru said.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. She'd been afraid that her losing to Sasuke was one of those things that showed how weak she was. A heavy weight was lifted from her shoulder when she realized the opposite.

-*back on the mission*

"Hey, they're coming back…" Kiba said and gave Naruto a bump in the shoulder. They rose from their seats on the ground as Neji and Lee landed in front of them.  
"What did you get to know?" Sakura asked. "That there was this hooded man who ordered soup before he ran outside right after a dark haired beauty had exited the pub." Neji said. "Translated to as it was Sasuke who followed Hinata when he found out she was on to his trail?" Kiba said. Neji sighed and nodded.  
"We'll have to ask the gate guards.." Neji said.  
They found the only gate guard in the whole village and asked him. He told them that he'd seen a pair of hooded figures jump off towards Konoha. Half an hour later one of them came back and set off in the opposite direction.  
"Alright then, let's continue this way." Lee said pointed down the road as they exited the village.

- *back in konoha*

"Tenten, will you stop pacing back and forth?"Ino exclaimed. Tenten had been pacing back and forth for the last half an hour. Hinata didn't mind though. It had only been a four hours since they left. Of course her worry for Naruto hadn't subsided, it had only grown.

"Well, sorry for being worried!" Tenten shouted. Ino then gave a comment and they started to fight.  
- *on the mission*

"Neji, can you see anything?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I can see something, but it's way further!" Neji shouted back. Naruto sighed. They had been travelling for over an hour.

"Stop!" Neji shouted suddenly. "Wha.. Neji what is -?" Naruto asked. "Shut up, Naruto! If it is Sasuke I saw, he **or they **are coming this way!" Neji said.  
They all crouched down into a fighting pose while waiting.  
"Neji, are they coming?" Sakura hissed at Neji. "Yeah…. Three… two… one..!" Neji said.

And at the moment he was done talking, on the next branch there landed two people.  
"What the…" Naruto said.

On the branch in front of them were standing Uchiha Sasuke and… Madara?

**A/N And the plot thickens! 8D**

**R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Here's chapter 22! Wow…. Many chapters O.o….**

**This chapter will start with a flashback which is very important when it comes to the plot of this fic.**

**NB! FOR THOSE WHO ARE NOT FOLLOWING THE MANGA THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!**

"_Flashback_"

_Naruto grabbed his arm. It was bleeding. Madara's war fan had many secrets. One of them being a metal edge sharp as a kunai which he'd used to almost cut Naruto's arm off. "What? Can't take a little blood, Uzumaki?" Madara grinned as he put his fan in place.  
His face was still hidden by his mask.  
Kabuto's corpse was lying behind him, covered by his cloak. But Naruto could see the developing of a pond made of blood around the body. "Blood? I've seen enough blood in my life to keep it from bothering me." Naruto hissed._

"_Well then. Come on! Tell me about your plans for peace! Give me your speech that is going to get me to believe in you and stop my great plan!" Madara shouted. Naruto couldn't help but feel that Madara was grinning behind his mask.  
Naruto smiled._

_He was already battle ready. From he entered the battle field he'd been in Nine tails chakra mode. Madara had managed to pierce his arm by creating a blind spot. Naruto just got angry with himself as he thought of how Madara had run up to him and blinded him by using the iron powder the Third Kazekage used in his Iron Sand technique and create a blindfold around his head and then use his fan. Thanks to Naruto being able to sense chakra he managed to dodge it halfway._

_The blindfold was now only a pile of metal powder on the ground in front of Naruto and he knew that Madara could use it again. Naruto knew it wasn't the third Kazekage's technique, but still…_

_Naruto took a deep breath. He couldn't waste his time. He opened his mouth.._

_Madara just stared at Naruto as a black orb developed in the gap of his mouth. "The sonic roar of the Kyuubi. Don't you know that won't work on me?" Madara hissed._

_But Naruto knew what he was doing. He made the orb so big that he himself almost was hidden behind it. Then he released and aimed for Madara. He had little time!_

_Madara jumped away and got Naruto in sight again. "Was that all? Aw, Naruto. I didn't think the power the Kyuubi left you was this poor." Madara teased. He watched as Naruto opened his mouth to use the same technique again.  
"I've had enough. Time to end this!" Madara said as he grabbed his fan again. He shook it once and the sharp edge appeared again.  
He began to run towards Naruto. The distance between them became shorter and shorter as Naruto still was preparing his roar.  
"..YOU THINK I'M STUPID?" Madara could hear a voice ask. It wasn't Naruto's voice. It was the Kyuubi's voice! Madara came to a sudden halt. Then out of the bushes behind Naruto several Naruto shadow clones appeared.  
Madara couldn't do anything but stare as the shadow clones – each with their own type of rasengan – combined their power with the Kyuubi's roar. The Rasenshuriken, The Rasen Tarengan, Big Ball Rasengan, Cho Odama Rasengan and all the other type of rasengan Naruto had ever used were now combined with the roar.  
Naruto almost couldn't control it when the Kyuubi's roar where combined with his own wind release techniques. "Madara! You're going down!" Naruto shouted as he released his roar. Then one of the Naruto clones threw a kunai into the roar as it went towards Madara.  
"HAH! Naruto! I dodged it easily! You're underestimating me!" Madara laughed as he jumped onto the nearest branch. "No, I'm not, Madara." Naruto said as his clones disappeared.  
Madara heard something behind him. "What the..?" He was cut off as the roar appeared behind him. "One contact with my roar, Madara, and you're dead!" Naruto shouted as Madara had to jump down thanks to the roar orb following him.  
Madara knew that he would be dead or nearly so if he made contact with the orb. Some would maybe laugh at the thought of making Madara's run for his life, but Naruto stood there, ready to end the fight._

_His friends had come to a halt a few kilometers behind Naruto and at that moment he was grateful for the kilometers distance between him and any other allied shinobi. Madara was on his way towards Naruto. "If I'm going down, YOU ARE TOO, NARUTO UZUMAKI! TOGETHER WITH THE KYUUBI!" Madara shouted as he came to a halt right in front of Naruto the second his body made contact with the big black orb following him.  
The explosion was enormous and crushed everything in the area where Naruto and Madara had fought.  
The explosion was also what made his friends hurry away and then turn around to look for Naruto.  
When they arrived at the field all they saw was Naruto's back as he placed Madara's mask back on his face. "He's not dead. I'll do the final blow!" Naruto shouted to his friends and colleagues when they were about to run up to him.  
Naruto made a rasengan. It was a rasengan different from any rasengan he'd ever created before. It was a rasengan only meant to kill. It was a rasengan shaped like a shuriken but at each end there was a kunai.  
Naruto closed his eyes as he used it as a chainsaw and destroyed the body of Uchiha Madara._

_*Flashback ends*_

"Madara? But he's dead…" Naruto whispered to himself. Sakura was the only one who heard it. "Madara? But didn't you kill him, Naruto?" she asked. They all stared at the man beside Sasuke.

Naruto was the only one to recognize him though. Thanks to the mask that wasn't on his face anymore. The man was not what he once used to be. His hair had gotten longer since his Akatsuki days but still didn't cover his eyes. One Sharingan and one Rinnegan. "Uchiha Madara! Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto shouted.

"Ah, I'm delighted that you remember me, Uzumaki!" Madara grinned. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Since you're probably wondering what I'm doing here and how I survived I guess I owe you an explanation." Madara shrugged.

"You see, as your roar reached me I merely placed myself in a different dimension. But I have to give you credit for destroying my body so much that it took me several months to build it up again!" Madara grinned.

"What… that's Madara?" Kiba said. They all knew that they were now in deep trouble.

But Naruto wasn't afraid. He knew that Madara wasn't in his powerful state like during the war. "Shino, you have to let me take Sasuke. You take Madara. I know you can take him. He's not what he used to be." Naruto whispered to Shino. Shino looked at him. He realized that Naruto was dead serious. "Hmm… alright. But if anything happens to anyone, I'm keeping you responsible!" Shino said. "Fine with me!" Naruto said as he jumped onto the next branch and aimed for Sasuke…

**A/N Guess how long it took me to write this chapter? :3…. Half an hour! XD**

**I know I should use more time on correcting writing errors but here now it's 02:50(AM) and I'm tired! X3**

**Hope you enjoy it! And I know that the flashback is a little incorrect from what I wrote in the first chapter, but I'm following the manga and the plot keeps thickening! X3**

**R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Here's chapter…. Uh…23?.. yes.. 23… XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Alright... uhm.. I know It has been A FREKISHLY LONG TIME since I updated.. but... well.. high school is hard!**

**Sorry...**

The fight was on. Naruto against Sasuke and Madara against the others. Sakura wanted to help Naruto fight Sasuke, but she also knew that this was something between her teammates that she couldn't interfere with.

Naruto made a rasengan and aimed for Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to waste time talking to Sasuke, he wanted to get it done. Sasuke dodged it. "That stupid rasengan of yours isn't going to work on me.." Naruto could hear Sasuke hiss.

Naruto then grabbed something from under his jacket. Since the war ended he'd learned some of his father's tricks. Was it time to use it?  
No, not against Sasuke.

Wait…

"Sasuke. Let me just ask you something. What did he tell you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke aimed for him and Naruto dodged. "Are you going to try to talk me into going back, Naruto.. it's not gonna work!" Sasuke shouted. "I asked you a question, Uchiha!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke scowled. It was the first time Naruto had only used his last name.

Naruto had to stay cold. To stay focused.

Naruto looked over at the others. Madara looked like he had the upper hand. Naruto then jumped up into a tree, waited for Sasuke to follow and then he jumped down onto the ground and landed in the middle of the clearing. He didn't move from there.

-* fight with Madara*

"Sakura… here…" Sakura was sitting on a branch, about to grab a kunai. She looked behind her and a Naruto shadow clone was reaching something to her.

He whispered something to her before disappearing. "Naruto it better work." She sighed before she jumped down and got into the fight again. 

*back to the fight with Sasuke*

"Alright." Naruto said to himself. Time to play mean. "So Sasuke! Killing you brother, did it satisfy you?" Naruto asked Sasuke. It seemed to work. "Always being the one chasing him. Spending all those years training just to satisfy him, and then you find out that he wanted you to kill him, all along!" Naruto said before he had to dodge a seemingly pissed off Sasuke. His Sharingan was now activated. Naruto continued with his ranting, on and on about Itachi and how Sasuke had been struggling just to satisfy the brother who'd killed his clan.  
"By the way, Sasuke.. did you know that Madara was one of the two that ordered Itachi to kill your clan?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke came to a halt. "You're lying!" he shouted.  
"Have I ever lied to you Sasuke?" Naruto said as he placed his hands behind him.

Sasuke didn't want to believe it was true. (**A/N Alright.. uhm.. now it's has been a long time ago I saw the episode/read the chapter where Madara tells Sasuke.. about Itachi's story so I don't quite remember if Madara told Sasuke that he was responsible…. So…yeah**)

But he had. He had to realize it. "So, what? My brother was a fool to follow the rules too much.." Sasuke said after arguing with himself.  
"A fool? He did it for the people he loved. He had high hopes for you, teme!" Naruto shouted as he launched for Sasuke.

He had a plan and he knew that had to work. "What? Another rasengan?" Sasuke laughed as he pulled out his sword. "I'll show you how easy it is to break one of those Rasengans of yours…" Sasuke said and launched for Naruto. They met halfway. Sasuke's sword piercing through the rasengan, their faces only a half meter's distance from each other.

"Wait.. what the hell!" Sasuke exclaimed as his sword disappeared into Naruto's rasengan. His sword was connected to his own chakra so it wouldn't break unless his chakra was low, which it wasn't.

Then he noticed it. Naruto had somehow managed to place a special made kunai onto his hand while he was holding his rasengan.

Before Sasue knew anything else, everything went black.

"Naruto! Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she landed on a nearby branch to take a breath from her fight with Madara. "Just wait. Make the others pull away!" NAruto shouted as he ran towards Madara.

The others heard him and followed orders. They didn't know what Naruto was planning but they trusted him.

"So, you think you can take me down, Uzumaki?" Madara laughed. "No, I can't..." NAruto whispered to himself.

Naruto reached Madara and aimed for his shoulder. He had a kunai in his hand. It was a special made kunai. It was his dad's invention. Madara didn't expect to be aimed at with such a simple weapon. But when it pierced into his arm, he didn't care. "What? You think you can take me down with a simple kunai? Uzumaki, you're too naive.." Madara said and he looked like he was offended.

Naruto jumped away. Madara was about to aim for him when he came to a halt.

Right in front of him a black orb had appeared.

"What kind of insulting trick is this, Uzumaki?" Madara hissed.

Then they heard a scream. Naruto stared with a serious look and emotionless eyes as the one he had sent through another dimension came back.

Out of the orb Sasuke appeared. First his sword, then himself. Madara was caught in surprise and that would cost him.

Sasuke's sword pierced him through the torso. Sasuke was trained in aiming for the heart in every kill, so Naruto knew he wouldn't miss.

Sakura watched as Sasuke killed his own ancestor in the blnk of an eye.

* * *

«Hinata..» Tenten said.

«Yes.. Tenten?» Hinata said without facing her friend. It had been over six hours since they had left.

What had happened? Was Naruto hurt?

«Hey, Hinata! I asked you something!» Tenten exclaimed. «Oh, sorry. I just...» Hinata mumbled. «You're still worried. I guess you're the most worried one of all of us.»

Hinata smiled a little.

«I just wished there was somethign we could do...» Hinata mumbled to herself. «What?» Tenten said. «Nothing.» Hinata said and put on a fake smile before turning towards her friend.

**A/N OMG!**

**You have no idea how much time I worked on this... I still need to figure out a lot of stuff when it comes to the ending of this story...**

**I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in like forever, but my computer crashed and I thought I would get a new one on my first dya of school, but hten I had to wait a week...**

**and then I had to finish this chapter...**

**again.. I'm SO SORRY!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Here's chapter 24... I didn't get to start it until now, which is sixth of september thanks to school...**

* * *

**and.. yeah.. new people.. new emotions O/O**

* * *

**and I'm again using something from the manga :)**

«N-n...no..» Sasuke mumbled. His eyes were incredibly big. He was in shock. It had gone so fast. His ancestor was now dead. He was officially the last living person of his clan. The last one with the Sharingan.

«Naruto. What just happened?» Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head «Wait.».

All they saw was Sasuke's back. But they way his shoulders were, they could see he wasn't himself.

Naruto had predicted that.

«Sakura. Take the others. Go home. I'll deal with the rest from here..» Naruto said.

«But Naruto..!» Sakrua objected.

«NO! Go home... the rest I can take care of.» Naruto said.

«Kiba.» Naruto said. He knew that what he was about to say would sound so cliche. But he couldn't think about that now. «Yeah?» Kiba asked as he stood beside Naruto.

«Can you give a message to Hinata for me?» Naruto asked and looked into his eyes. «Yeah.. sure..» Kiba said. He didn't have a good feeling about what would come next.

«Tell her that I.. couldn't keep the promise I gave her...» Naruto said.

«Wait what...?» Kiba muttered.

He was interrupted. «Kiba! Come on. We have to go!» Sakura shouted at him. «Go.» Naruto said.

Kiba followed orders.

Hinata was walking through the village. She didn't care how many hours it would take for Naruto to come home safely, as long as he did. She couldn't help but worry. She had forgiven him. He'd kissed her. Did that mean they were together?

«Hinata!»

Who was it calling for her this time?

She turned around and saw that Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku Ramen was waving at her. In his hand, he was carrying the Ichiraku Take-out box.

«Hello, Teuchi.» Hinata said as she approached him.

«Good morning, Hinata. Now, where is Naruto?» Teuchi asked.

«On a mission. I guess he'll be back sometime during the day.» Hinata said.

«Oh, well, tell him that I want his orange little ass into my restaurant the second he sets his fot in this village.» Teuchi joked.

«Uh... yeah sure..» Hinata said and blushed.

When they said goodbye to each other, Hinata felt worse. She missed him. Was she becoming obsessive?

Naruto was still standing at the same place as before. The others were long gone. Sasuke hadn't moved. It was still a shock.

Naruto had to stay there in order to be sure that his plan had worked.

In the war, Itachi Uchiha had approached him and tought him a lot about the Sharingan. Clearly a lot of abilities would be gained in different states of shock. But Itachi had also told him about what would happen if the shock would be too great.

Hopefully it would take a while.

It didn't take them long to reach the village. It didn't matter how tired they were, after any mission, the way home would go faster than before.

They arrived by the village gates after likely ten minutes.

Kiba had been in front. The message from Naruto...

Kiba felt like he was carrying a heavy burden, not just delivering a message.

«I'll go deliver the report.» Sakura said and went off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

«I have to go too.» Kiba said and went off in the direction of... somewhere.

He came to a halt at the nearest roof and Akamaru started to sniff in the air. When he barked, they were off again.

Hinata was on her way home now.

She didn't have much to doo except worry. And she hated the feeling of staying in the village without being able to do anything.

Then she heard a bark.

«What?» Hinata mumbled as she saw Akamaru jump down from the roof of the building behind her with Kiba on his back..

«Hinata!» Kiba shouted as he jumped off Akamaru and ran up to her. He grabbed her hands. «Kiba! What the **hell** are you doing here? Where's Naruto? Is he okay?» Hinata started. Kiba almost came to a halt when she cursed. «I...» Kiba sighed. «I have a message from him. He said...» Kiba knew he had to tell her, but breaking the heart of his best friend wasn't something he did everyday.

«Oh, speak! Tell me!» Hinata almost shouted. Her eyes were filled with desperation. «He.. told me to tell you.. he won't be able... to keep.. his promise to you...» Kiba finally said.

«Wha...» She managed to whisper. The desperation in her eyes were gone. Now they showed something that scared Kiba almost to death. «H-Hinata..» he said.

Hinata felt her insides become rock heavy and everything become blurry...

«Hinata!»

**A/N FINALLY! IT'S DONE!**

**I'm sorry it has taken soooooooooooooooooooo loooong to get this chapter finished. I have a plan when it comes to the rest of the story so that part is just a piece of cake. But then it is that now a days I almos only have time to write in the weekends... sorry... well High School is killing me!**

**can someone put me in a box and take me away? -.-**

**R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Here's chapter.. uh... 25! 8D**

**All I can say now is that it's closing in for the ending... I was almost about to call it the epic ending but... yeah O.o**

**XD**

**Enjoy!**

«Hinata! Come on!» Kiba said and grabbed her. He wasn't going to let her fall to the ground. Not now.

«K-kiba..» Hinata muttered. «What the hell happened to you? You haven't fainted in like... years..» Kiba said.

«I'll explain later..» Hinata muttered as her brain was going in high speed. The promise he gave? He couldn't keep it? But he promised! He always kept his promises!

«Kiba. Take me to Naruto.» Hinata said.

Now Kiba was scared again. Her voice sounded different. Everything about her had changed in the matter of a second.

«Hinata! No!» Kiba said. «Kiba. I mean it. Take me to him. Now!» Hinata said. Her voice was stright and louder than ever.

«Hinata..» Kiba said. «No. I can't.» he said.

Hinata breathed hard. She was getting angry. She'd gotten angry a lot of times before but she had never been able to vent. This was different.

She had to vent!

«Fine!» Hinata exclaimed as she jumped off onto the nearest roof. Her speed had somehow doubled. «Hinata!» Kiba said and jumped onto Akamaru again and they followed.

Naruto was standing in the shadows. If Sasuke knew he was still there or if the shock had affected him too much, he didn't know.

Then Sasuke stirred.

He'd been standing in the same position the whole time, no moving at all. Naruto wasn't sure if he even was breathing.

Then, he moved. Sasuke raised his hand which was holding his sword. «Y...Y-you..» Sasuke stuttered. His voice was stern and with a tone that scared the hell out of Naruto.

«Sasuke..» Naruto said and gave him a look of his own.

Hinata had never run this fast before. She wouldn't let him! He promised her! He always kept his promises! Or at least did his best to do so!

She knew Kiba was following her. He was about to reach the same speed as her.

In the matter of seconds he – or rather Akamaru – was right beside her.

"Hinata! You can't go! It'll be too dangerous!" Kiba shouted. The wind and noise of the leaves were too loud for normal speech.

Kiba kept on ranting. Hinata ignored it, at least for a while. She came to a halt on a branch before exploding. "Kiba! I don't care!" Hinata shouted. Kiba silenced in shock. "Did… you just shout?" he said with his eyes bigger than ever. "Yeah, I did. I can't go back now. I have to go to him! He can't break his promise!" Hinata shouted again and then she was off again.

"Fucking Damn IT!" Kiba shouted before Akamaru went off after her.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled again. He was concentrating on Sasuke's every move. What was he going to do now? His sword was only a few millimeters away from his jaw. They stared into each other's eyes.

This was what Naruto had prepared for. This fight was what would be the downfall of the world's last Uchiha.

"Why?" Sasuke said, with a voice that clearly demanded an answer.

"I think you know why…" Naruto muttered. "No! I mean why! Why couldn't you leave me alone from the start? Why couldn't you? I don't need you? You clearly don't need me! I'm done with Konoha and its shit! I'm not going back. You know that! Why can't you and Sakura just leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted.

His eyes had grown and his pupils had gotten smaller. He actually screamed.

Naruto saw something in his eyes that he hadn't seen in… many, many years.

"You know… you'll have to kill me. I'm **not** going back." Sasuke snorted when he'd calmed down. His sword hadn't moved an inch away nor closer to Naruto's jaw.

"I know that, teme.." Naruto retorted and used the name he'd given the ravenhaired man, many years ago.

"But you also know… that I'll kill you too. You won't get the chance to go back to that Hyuuga girl that clearly likes you.." Sasuke said and smirked an evil smile.

There it was again. Even though his smile was evil, his eyes showed something strange. It showed, some kind of… playfulness.  
"We'll see about that." Naruto said and made himself sound much more confident than he actually was.

**A/N I know this chapter is short.. but I thought I owed you a chapter after such a long time. This chapter was really difficult for me to write, because school keeps me busy….**

**But I'll try to write as fast as I can(as long as it doesn't make the story bad if you know what I mean).**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Here's chapter 26.. wow O.o**

**FINALLY SOME VACATION SO I GET SOME TIME TO WRITE! 8D**

"Come on.. Stupid chakra!" Hinata scolded herself as she had to take a break again. Kiba was still following her. In the matter of seconds he was beside her.

He was silent. "What? Aren't you gonna tell me to go back?" she barked. "No. I know from experience that after a while you should give up and rather follow." Kiba sighed.  
"Here." Kiba said and handed her something.  
"What?" Hinata said and grabbed whatever it was he had in his palm. "Thanks!" Hinata said grateful as she put the ration pill in her mouth and swallowed quickly. "No prob- HEY!" Kiba said as he watched her go off again. "Wait up!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru kicked off.

"I want… some answers. This time, I want you to answer me and tell me the truth. You're not the only one walking around without knowing what's going on." Sasuke hissed. His sword was still very close to Naruto's neck.

"What do you know about my family?" Sasuke hissed. "I know about the massacre and your brother. Madara made sure of that." Naruto breathed heavily. His body was flowing with adrenalin. "Why did he tell you?". "I don't-"  
"Don't tell me you don't know!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto stared at him for a moment before answering "I think he knew that I would get more eager to get to you. I wanted to get you back before you were consumed by the darkness in you. Of course, I was too late." Naruto sighed.  
"Then… why… why do you keep on following me? Why can't you just let it go? Get over it!" Sasuke asked. His voice was loud and Naruto was sure he was about to burst out into an anger fit. But then again, that wouldn't be very Sasuke-like.  
"You should know why! I told you! Every single fucking time! I wanted you back for your own good. Sakura was devastated when you left, she wouldn't even talk to me! I took me years to find out how hurt she was. Even longer for her to be able to think about it without crying! She lost her love! I lost…" Naruto got silent with deep sigh. "You lost? Lost what?" Sasuke pushed. "I lost my best friend." Naruto admitted with a heavy breath.  
Something in Sasuke's eyes then disappeared.  
"Your best friend?" Sasuke asked with a low voice. "Yeah! My best friend! Everytime the villagers gave me their looks and made me feel like I didn't belong, I thought of you! I thought that we were in the same boat! That thought gave me what I needed to try being better than you. I was selfish and thought I could do it all alone." Naruto had never told anyone about this. I took him a lot to say this to the ravenhaired man face to face.

"But then..you were better than me, in everything. Everybody liked you. I was about to give up. " Naruto said and took a deep breath again. "When was that?" Sasuke asked. He almost sounded… curious.  
"The Chunin Exams. I was angry. I felt hopeless. Even that bastard Orochimaru cared more about you than me.". "Then.. before my fight with Neji. I was about to quit it. I hid it from everybody else. Acting as myself was easier than I thought. Then…" Naruto stopped. Now he knew. The one who reminded him of his ninja way. To never give up. It was her.  
"Then what?" Sasuke pushed once again. "Then she tells me that thanks to me, she didn't give up." Naruto mumbled, almost to himself. Sasuke heard it anyway. "She? That Hyuuga bitch?" Sasuke asked.  
"Don't call her that!" Naruto shouted. "Watch it, dobe. I'm still the one with my sword by your throat." Sasuke hissed and marked his words by scratching the tip against Naruto's neck. "Sasuke. I know how you feel about your brother. About your fam-"  
"You don't know anything!" Sasuke shouted. "He killed our family. Our entire clan!". "Several years went while I thought he did it with cold blood. Then he tells me right before he dies that he was sorry! So, just don't come here and tell me you know how it feels." Sasuke threatened.  
Naruto was getting angry. He was tired of this. "Sasuke! You're such a douche! Don't think you're the only one in this world that we should feel sorry for! Because we did. But everytime we even mentioned it you got angry as hell. We didn't blame you! OF course we didn't! But you're not alone!" Naruto shouted.  
"I never knew my parents. You know that. But I have met them." Naruto confessed. "That's not possible." Sasuke said. "Well. My mother and father left a piece of their chakra in me. I met my father when the kyuubi was about to take control over me. And my mother when I had to get control over it." Naruto said. "Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I can't kill the murderer of my parents. You could, and you did. The feeling doesn't go away, does it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked surprised for a second, but it disappeared the second after. "Don't think you understand!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto had gotten enough. He filled his hand with chakra and grabbed Sasuke's sword. He pushed it away and punched Sasuke in his jaw. "What the-" Sasuke managed to say before he flew backwards.

"Enough talking." Naruto whispered. "Just my thought." Sasuke said as he whiped the blood on his lip away. Naruto jumped backwards before he made a pair of shadow clones. Then he made two rasengans. "That old trick." Sasuke mumbled.

"Akamaru, we're getting close." Kiba whispered to Akamaru. "We need to cut her off. If Naruto is fighting, she mustn't interfere." Kiba continued. Akamaru gave his dog-type of a nod.

The only thing they didn't know was that Hinata could hear them.

It only made her mad. "Kiba, I can hear you." Hinata said to him. Kiba blushed "Damn.". "I've been on the same team as you long enough to know how to hear what you're saying." Hinata sighed. "You don't have to worry. I won't interfere. This is Naruto's fight. I just want to stay ready to be there for him when he needs it." Hinata almost whispered.

"Oh my god." Hinata said as she crouched down and hid her chakra. The fight had obviously been on for quite a while.

Naruto and Sasuke were two almost entirely equal shinobi's when it came to power. But the last years, they had become so different in techniques that it was no difficulty, telling which technique was from who.

**A/N Soooo… chapter 26…. :3..**

**Yup…. R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Here's chapter 27!**

**Wow.. is it me or is almost every fanfic of mine becoming very long O.o**

Hinata could feel her body, itching to jump in there and help Naruto. But she knew that this was his fight, not hers.  
Naruto was in his special mode. His body had started to glow yellow and Sasuke didn't understand. Neither did he care. He just wanted to get this over with.  
Sasuke aimed for Naruto's shoulder, Naruto jumped away. Sasuke aimed for his head, Naruto ducked. "Why are you always running away?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you would fight me as an equal?" he hissed. Naruto ignored him.  
"Why isn't Naruto-kun fighting back?" Hinata asked out loud. Kiba didn't say anything.

Sasuke filled his sword with chakra and made the Chidori. Sasuke smirked evilly. Naruto didn't understand. How did he think he would catch him with the sword now? Sasuke aimed for him again, and Naruto jumped away.  
He didn't know what it was, but he just couldn't make himself fight back.

Sasuke had gotten enough. He wanted the objects of years of irritation to be gone and never bother him again. He almost couldn't use his clan's heritage at all thanks to his ancestor's stupid plans. But he could use it now.

"Mangekyö Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted.  
Naruto quickly made his eyes stare somewhere else than into his old teammate's eyes. If he'd given Sasuke one more look, he'd be done for. He'd seen how Sasuke's eyes transformed from his old dark grey sphere's to a pair of black evil circles with a red star as middle point.  
Naruto's concentration on the ground was suddenly disturbed by the loudest, and most frighteningly painful shriek he'd heard in his life.  
"HINATA!" he heard a familiar voice shout as he turned his head towards the source.  
"Hinata!" Kiba shouted again as he tried his best to get her out of the trance. Kiba had been lucky enough to turn his gaze away in time. Sasuke had surprised her by turning his eyes towards her instead of towards Naruto the second the Mangekyö was activated.  
Hinata was now captured in a world of pain created by the gruesome Uchiha. "HINATA!" Naruto shouted out as he was forced to watch his beloved being tortured. He felt his anger fill him up.  
Behind, right beside the Hyuuga, an Inuzuka felt the same kind of anger fill his own body up as well.

Naruto turned around again, this time in sage mode. "You darn, bloody fucking bastard!" he shouted out as he made another rasengan and aimed for Sasuke once again. That was the stupidest move he could've done.

The second his own eyes met Sasuke's, he was a goner. In the same moment, Kiba did the same mistake.  
Their shrieks could be heard miles away. If you heard them, your whole body would shiver from fear of what they went through.

He put them through the Tsukuyomi.

**A/N Sorry for short chapter.**

**Lots of drama going nowadays so… yeah….**

**Thanks to Watson85 for making this chapter possible. Yup my writing block is that bad-.-**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Here's chapter 28 of Shooting Star. We're close to the end, folkz!**

Where was she? What was going on? Everything around her had been green woods, until a second ago, or so it felt. Then the pain had begun to flow through her body.  
She couldn't stop her own screams. Before she knew it, the black and red world she was standing in became blurry thanks to the stabs of gruesome pain rushing through her.  
"So.. the little Hyuuga hoe doesn't deal with pain very well, huh?" the evil voice of the Uchiha sounded.  
"I… am.. not.. your… playtoy…" Hinata muttered weakly under the pressure from her pain. She didn't even care to notice that her body was crouching down towards the ground.

"Oh.. .really? But then why can I do this then?" his voice hissed again and suddenly Hinata felt her body fly through the air.  
"HYAAAAAAA!..." Hinata screamed as she flew. The pain didn't go away. Her screaming suddenly stopped when she felt herself hitting something.

"Oh no… no blackout for you.." Sasuke laughed. Hinata's head felt like something were inside banging the walls of her head to get out. It hurt like hell!

Hinata knew she couldn't scream like this forever, but how could she stop? It felt like he had a tight grip on her heart and did everything he could to kill her the most painfully.

Sasuke laughed as he watched how Naruto was pinned to his place but at the same time went through the same painful treatment as the Hyuuga in his own world.  
Finally they would know what he'd gone through! No, not what **he**'d gone through, it was only a small part of what he'd gone through!  
That thought made him angry.

"GAAAH!" Naruto screamed out as another shot of pain went through him. Why did he do this? Why? Why couldn't he just come home? Naruto had saved a very small hope that he would find his friend again, but… he was obviously too late. Several years too late.

Hinata managed to somehow focus her eyes. Her byakugan was easy to activate. Sasuke couldn't manage to concentrate on more than one person if he was to torture them. He could still keep them in his Tsukuyomi.

She looked around. Everything was either pitch black or crimson red. Even the solid ground she was standing on. But..

Oh no! Hinata's eyes had caught the most horrible sight for her. In the far distance she could see him. Very unclearly but she would recognize that blonde hair anywhere. His body was shaking. In pain. Hinata's body stiffened by the fearful sight.

Sasuke was laughing. Laughing and laughing. You would probably ask yourself why he was laughing like a maniac while torturing three people, but Sasuke couldn't help but feeling the relief when he thought that he was finally pushing some of his own agony onto others.

"W-w…Why…are you… l-l-laughing-g..?" someone interrupted him with shaking words.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Who said that? How had she managed to say that?

"GAH!" Hinata screamed again. He made her go through more because of that?

Hinata had to stand up!

_Come on. Stand up. You can do it! _She thought to herself over and over again.

"So you think my Sharingan can be defeated by something as simple as willpower?" Sasuke hissed. "No… but it helps.." Hinata whispered back shakingly.

"No! It's impossible!" Sasuke growled when he lost control.

**A/N Alright…um… yeah here chap 28..**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooo late T-T**

**Gawd.. I hate beind late with my chapters but sometimes I'm just very busy..**

**Next week we have our schools anniversary, and I'll be drawing for the school paper and I'll be writing for a newspaper here too… T-T**

**But I won't give it up!**

**R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Here we have chapter 29!**

**Aw… I don't like the fact that a lot of my chapter becomes too short T-T… but I have to deal with it…I'll try my best to give you a good ending**

**˃ɷ˂**

His control faded as fast as he had gained it.

"How.. cou-"

That was all Sasuke managed to mutter before he felt himself being punched in the face and then he flew backwards crashing into a tree. The Hyuuga had somehow managed to penetrate the border between the Tsukuyomi and the real world. How had she done it? Was she that strong?

No, she couldn't be. The dark haired shy, good for nothing Hyuuga heir couldn't be stronger than him. He wouldn't allow it!  
Getting through the invisible border had almost tired her out, but she wouldn't give up. She made herself go into her fighting stance.

She was about to attack when something made her come to a halt.

"Hinata…don't."

It was Naruto who whispered softly in her ear. The tinkling feeling was something she had to ignore now. "Naruto… you're…" Hinata whimpered.

"Go back to Kiba. He needs help. I'll deal with him.." Naruto said and pointed towards Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata hesitated but nodded and went away.

"Sending the woman to the sidelines..." Sasuke snickered as he rose up from the pile of crushed wood.  
"Is it because you don't trust her enough and don't believe she will defeat me?" Sasuke teased. "No. I trust her openheartedly. But this fight is between you and me. Nobody else should be involved and then get hurt." Naruto sighed.

"Oh.. really?" Sasuke spit.

"Let's get this over with.." Naruto said.

**˃ɷ˂**

"Akamaru! Are you ok?" Kiba asked as he helped his companion to his four feet. Akamaru whimpered before he barked. "Good boy." Kiba said. Akamaru had only been in a painful trance and hadn't witnessed anything. The Sharingan obviously didn't work the same on animals. Kiba thoroughly checked his companion to see if there was any broken bones.

"Kiba?"

Kiba looked up to see Hinata. Shouldn't she be in the battlefield? What was she doing here?  
"Do you need any healing?" Hinata asked him as she crouched down. "Healing? No.. but shouldn't you be with Naruto?" Kiba asked and was about to look over to where Naruto was standing. "Uh.. he-" Hinata started.

"GAAAAAAH-"

The scream scared her. Not only because she recognized Naruto's voice, but because it was mixed up with another.  
Hinata turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto seemingly standing face to face.  
At first it would seem that nothing had happened, but Hinata's sharp trained eyes noticed at once what was wrong.  
Blood. There was blood coming from the wound in Naruto's back. The tip from Sasuke's sword was what was visible of his sword that he'd pierced through Naruto's chest.  
Hinata was dumbfounded. Kiba went into shock. Akamaru didn't do anything, he waited. He could smell it if anyone died.

Naruto knew this would happen. He knew he to go for the kill as soon as he got the chance. When the so-called "playfulness" disappeared from Sasuke's eyes, he knew he couldn't play any longer. "See… I said I was more powerful. I told you it would end like this." Sasuke sneered.  
"R-really?" Naruto hissed as he looked down. Sasuke did too before his eyes opened wider. In the middle of his chest, Naruto had somehow managed to pierce through him, with a kunai. "You really think that is enough to kill me?" Sasuke grinned before he grabbed his sword with both hands and Naruto knew what he had to do.

He flared his chakra. It was the last one of his father kunai he had used to pierce through Sasuke's chest. Sasuke screamed again as Naruto's chakra went through his body likes torturous senbon meant to give him the most painful death.

**˃ɷ˂**

**A/N GAH! FINALLY! DAMN!**

**T-T again I'm so sorry to have been so late with this chapter T-T**

**School is stressing… everything is stressing!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N …you.. you there? *waiting for angry readers* I know I'm late… SORRY! *runs***

**˃ɷ˂**

Hinata didn't say anything. She just kept quiet and walked up to Naruto who had been standing too still for too long. She stopped not too far away from him and was about to touch his back in an attempt to comfort him. Only inches away from his back she was interrupted.

"I just need a moment, Hinata-chan.." Naruto sighed.

Her body filled with different emotions at that moment. First it was because she felt the coldness in his voice. Second, it was because it was the first time he'd called her Hinata-_chan_. "Uh..o-okay.." Hinata stuttered. She went into her trademark position with her arm clenching the other one.  
Naruto sighed once again, harder this time. "Hinata-chan…. I'm..sorry. It's just… it's hard and-"  
He suddenly felt her warm arms around his waist. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Hinata muttered loud enough for him to hear before she buried her face in his back. Naruto smiled a little as he held her arms. When he bent his head he discovered his own tears.  
He gave Sasuke one thought, and one thought only before he decided that this was closed chapter in his life.

_Teme, anywhere you are… just know this. I forgive you. I may be the only one, but I just hope you will be with your family and clan again…_

**˃ɷ˂**

"Tsunade, will you please sit down!" Shizune shouted all of a sudden. "Excuse me?" Tsunade asked as she finally stopped her back and forth trotting. "I know you're worried and all, but if you continue like that, you're gonna make deep marks in the ground." Shizune said with a stern voice even though her body began to tremble a little under Tsunade's hard stare.  
"Shishou, please… I'm just as worried as you are.." Sakura muttered from her chair. She had been sitting in the same position since she came home, with her legs up by her face and her arms embracing them. Tsunade sighed. "I apologize. I'm just not used too… who am I kidding.. I'm **too **used to this. I'm too old, that's the problem!" Tsunade growled.

Shizune came to a halt. Was Tsunade finally beginning to admit her age?

Nope.. she wasn't…

Tsunade used two seconds on getting her sake bottle up from the drawer.

**˃ɷ˂**

"Akamaru. I know this is bothering you, but it's a very short ride before we're home okay?" Kiba asked his companion as he placed Sasuke's corpse on Akamaru's back.

Akamaru growled as an answer.  
Kiba sighed. "Don't complain. I have to carry the other one." He said as he looked over at Madara's corpse.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he picked up Sasuke's sword. When he had delivered the last attack onto Sasuke, he had held onto his sword enough for it to fly a few meters away. "Uh.. Naruto.. you don't have to call me chan you know…" Hinata blushed as she said it. At first she had liked it. But he had always called Sakura for Sakura-chan and now it just felt awkward to have the honoriphic. "Uh?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just.." Hinata decided to be honest with him. "It's just, you've always called Sakura for chan and… well… I-"

Naruto silenced her. He had dropped the sword the second he understood her feelings. He knew she felt like he considered her just a friend like Sakura. With his kiss he began to prove it wrong. "Hinata. Sakura is my friend. I call all my female friends for chan. But as special Sakura may be as my friend, she will never be to me what you are." Naruto whispered softly in her ear after their kiss had ended.  
Hinata felt her legs tremble. She smiled happily. She had never felt so happy in her life. "W-we better get home." Hinata smiled at him. Naruto nodded before he lifted up the sword again.

**˃ɷ˂**

"I thought it was you who told me to stop trotting, Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "I'm not trotting!" Sakura denied it angrily. She had in fact been trotting back and forth on the road.

Tsunade had decided to walk through the village and wait by the village gate instead. Sakura had followed. "Then please put a coat or something on. It's cold and it's not in the middle of the summer anymore." Tsunade complained. Shizune had predicted this and gave Sakura the coat she'd brought. Sakura had in fact been a little cold and gave Shizune a grateful smile. Tsunade sighed and put her cup of sake to her mouth.  
"I see we aren't the only one planning to wait for them, now are we?"  
Neji, Lee and Shino walked up to the three ladies. Tsunade growled "Oh great.. all we need now is the stubborn white-haired-  
"Someone about to say my name?" Kakashi said as he appeared on the top of the gate with a "poff". Tsunade scowled lightly at him. "Kakashi." Sakura said and smiled at him.  
"Well, even though I'm not your sensei anymore, I feel obliged to at least make sure you're okay." Kakashi said did his regular wink with his two fingers and one eye closed.

**˃ɷ˂**

"I can see the village!" Hinata shouted loudly and happily.

Naruto looked over and saw her bright smile. Somehow it made his heart beat faster and his cheeks began to burn. Hinata looked over at him too. "Uh.. Naruto? Is something wrong? You're all red." She asked. Naruto covered his face with his hand "'S nothing.." he muttered.

They had been running for half an hour now. The time always went by faster when you were traveling back from a mission than when you were leaving. Kiba was right behind them with Akamaru by his side. "Those two…" Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. Akamaru barked.

They reached the end of the woods soon enough. "Uh.. why are there so many people by the gates?" Kiba asked. "huh?" Hinata asked as she noticed it too. A large group of people was standing by one of the large columns making the large red village gate.

"There they are.." Tsunade smiled as she noticed the figures who was their nin's coming home.  
"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she waved her hand in the air.

Naruto heard her. But he couldn't get himself to smile. How would she react when she saw Sasuke's corpse?

**˃ɷ˂**

"Well done, Naruto.. you completed the mission perfectly." Tsunade told him. They were now in her office. "But the sudden aid from some of your colleagues weren't something I'd thought of.." Tsunade said and gave Hinata and Kiba a look.  
"But without it, if I heard correctly, you wouldn't have survived." Tsunade smiled. Naruto nodded. He looked over at Hinata as he said "If Hinata hadn't found a way to break the Tsukuyomi, we wouldn't have gotten out of it and we all would've been done for." Naruto bragged.  
Hinata blushed and bent her head forwards so her hair hid her face. Naruto smirked. He thought she was cute.  
"Well then. Hinata, could you share with us how you managed to break the Tsukuyomi?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata looked up again. "Uh… I looked around and managed to activate my Byakugan. How I activated it I'm not sure of, but I did. With my Byakugan I could see past the borders between me, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru. I… I heard Naruto's scream… and I saw him being tortured. I just… I…" Hinata didn't manage to say anything else. She was too embarrassed. Naruto didn't smile anymore. She'd seen him being tortured? She's heard his scream?

"Well, I see." Tsunade used a moment to think. "I guess that was all. But before you're dismissed, I demand you all to go to the hospital for a checkup and Kiba, you take Akamaru to the Inuzuka Vet clinic as soon as possible." Tsunade said and pointed at all of them in turn.  
"Hai, Hokage-sama." And a bark as another yes sounded before they exited the office.

**˃ɷ˂**

**A/N finally finished! This is the last chapter! But don't worry… I will add a prologue very soon! ^^**


	31. Epilogue

**A/N Here is the prologue to Shooting Star.**

**˃ɷ˂**

"Auntie!"

She was about to turn around but didn't manage much before she was tackled. "Taeko." Hinata smiled as she sat up. The little girl looked so much like her mother. And she'd clearly inherited her mother's ongoing nature.  
"Hi, auntie. Mum asked me to ask you if you wanted to come to the park with us." Her brown hair moved with the movements of her head. She used almost her whole body whenever she spoke. "Of course." Hinata smiled.  
"Will uncle come too?" Taeko asked. She looked a little shy all of a sudden. "What's wrong, Taeko?" Hinata asked. "Nothing.. it's just.." Taeko said and tilted back and forth on her toes. "Come on, you can tell me.." Hinata said and grabbed Taeko by her waist and started to tickle her. "Auntie! Stop!" Taeko laughed.  
"Then tell me.." Hinata teased. Taeko gave a grumpy "hmpf" before she admitted "I think he's scary…". Taeko looked at her aunt to watch her reaction.

Hinata looked at her for a second before she went out into a laughing fit. "Wu..what? S-scary?".  
_Omg… I can't wait until he hears this._ Hinata thought. "He is!" Taeko complained.

"Who is what?"

Taeko stiffened.  
Hinata managed to stop laughing enough to sit up properly. "Nothing. Little Taeko here is just a little shy when she meets the Hokage." Hinata teased.

Naruto looked at Taeko. "So she thinks I'm scary, huh?".

"Scary" could be the first impression you got when you first met Naruto nowadays. His hair had grown longer and he held it tight in a small ponytail in the back. He was now using his sage coat all the time but on the back it stood Nanadaime, The seventh Hokage.  
He'd kept his orange pants and jacket. Around his waist was now a black belt where he kept the copies of his father's special kunais. He'd managed to find out how his father used his technique and therefore he could make more.  
Taeko just pouted.

"Taeko. I don't bite. I'm your uncle." Naruto laughed. "I heard someone say something about the park?" he asked. "Yes. Tenten and Neji wants us to come with them to the park." Hinata smiled to her husband.  
"Well, I don't have any objections." Naruto smirked. "And our little treasure is the reason for it not being busy soo…" he teased. Hinata smirked "Just a few more weeks and I'll be yours again." Hinata laughed. Her due day were planned to be next week or so, but considering the weeks he had to wait.  
"What are you two talking about?" Taeko asked. "Uh.. nothing. Now, Taeko help me help Hinata-chan up from the ground will you?" Naruto asked. "Uh.. okay…" Taeko said but scowled a little at him.

"Should we ask Sakura to join us?" Hinata wondered before she was halfway lifted up. She ended up with Naruto's arms around her. "Well, it wouldn't hurt. As long she's not too busy with taking care of Akamaru." Naruto said before he kissed her.  
"Eeeeew…." Taeko complained. Hinata laughed.  
They followed Taeko outside the garden. "Do you think something is between them?" Hinata asked. "Between who? Sakura and Akamaru?" Naruto asked dumbly. "No, silly. Between Sakura and Kiba."  
"I don't really know. But they've been spending a lot of time together." Naruto shrugged.  
"Well, if it so.. let's just hope Kiba will be the right one for her. I still remember how she reacted that day…" Hinata sighed. Naruto nodded.  
*One year and a half earlier*

"_NARUTO!"_

_Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Naruto heard her.  
"Kiba… when we get to the gate.. just.. try to get the corpse away as fast as you can.." Naruto told Kiba. It was a weak plan but the only thing he could think of._

"_Naruto. You're finally home." Tsunade greeted him. "Mission.. accomplished, Hokage-sama." Naruto sighed. Tsunade nodded.  
"Naruto! Welcome home!" Sakura shouted as she hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto sighed. Sakura knew what his mission had been, but she tried to stay positive. She weren't ready to see it. Not yet.  
"Uh, Hokage-sama.." Kiba tried to get Tsunade's attention.  
That's where it went wrong.  
Sakura turned around and got a very good look at Sasuke's corpse._

She reacted with both tears and a collapse. Kiba had felt so guilty that he'd stayed with her at the hospital. Naruto would've too but Tsunade needed him to tell the report of his mission to the record holders. Tsunade had to take care of Sakura in the meantime.

The record holders were so difficult to talk to that it had taken him twice the usual time to talk to them. It had stressed him up so much that he was about to punch one of them in the face. When he has done, Sakura was awake and nearly ordered him to stay away. She said he had other matters to "attend to".

"Auntie. Should I go and ask Sakura-sama?" Taeko asked. "Are you sure it's okay for you to go alone?" Hinata asked. "Auntie! I started at the academy this year! I'm not too young anymore!" Taeko complained. "Alright, alright. I'm just looked out for you, that's all.." Hinata smiled as Taeko ran towards the Inuzuka compound.

**A/N Here's the prologue!**

**Finally finished with Shooting Star.. it was great fun to write it..**

**Now I have time to write Pink Dawn. I have postponed it until I was done with Shooting Star because thanks to the stress with school and other things I only had time for one fic… ^^ hope you enjoyed Shooting Star!**


End file.
